Last Chance
by Sportsfan83
Summary: It's Kelly's last chance to make the Canadian Women's Hockey Team and when she runs into an old familiar face after training camp she has to decide which she wants out of life. Sidney Crosby Fan Fic
1. Final Cut - Kelly POV

Coach blew his whistle and we all dropped on a knee at centre ice.  
"Great practice ladies! I want to thank you all for taking the time to commit to tryouts and the final cut will be posted on my office door in an hour or so."

We all got up to skate off the ice and hit the shower. Relax Kelly, it's going to be fine. Last year they told you everything you needed to work on and you did that. You're going to make the cut this year. I told myself. I better make the cut this year. I was twenty four and I had told myself that this year it was it. If I couldn't crack the national team I would put my dream of playing for Canada into the vault and move on with life.

"Hey Kel, you okay?" Andrea asked as I untied my skates.

"Yeah, just nervous. This is it for me Andrea, if I don't make the cut I'm done."

"Don't sweat it Kelly, you're going to make it. You killed it out there."

"Thanks Andrea, but I won't be able to relax until the list is posted." I sighed as grabbed my towel and jumped into the shower.

I got dressed and took a deep breath before exiting the locker room. I realized my hands were shaking when I pushed the door open. I climbed the stairs up to coaches office to see a crowd gathered around his door. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I slowly made my way towards the door and scanned the roster. It was listed alphabetical and halfway down the sheet, my name shot off the paper. Kelly Nelson Defense.  
"Holy shit." I whispered. "I did it."  
I was nearly knocked off my feet by Andrea who threw her arms around me.  
"You did it! I knew you would! Congratulations!"  
"Congrats to you too! We're going to be a killer defense line."  
"I know right. Let's go celebrate!" Andrea squealed.  
"Thanks, but I'm going to walk and get my brain together. We'll meet up for dinner thought k?"  
"Sounds good!" Andrea said as she walked out of the training centre.

I threw my gear in the car and then put my earbuds in. I cranked my ipod to my best pump me up song and started heading towards the park across the street. I let myself get lost in the music as I walked through the park. My mood was so good that I was dancing and singing like a lunatic in broad daylight, in public. I was definitely not a dancer so this was a big deal. I was still dancing when I made my way back to the parking lot. I didn't notice anyone or anything, I was in my own world. I put my key in the door of my car to unlock it and was startled when a felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see the eyes I knew so well, and had missed for so long. Suddenly my stomach was in my throat. This was the last place I ever expected to see them.

"Hey Kel. I'm going to assume your ridiculous dance moves and good mood coincide with final roster being posted?"

I looked up and locked eyes with him, speechless. All I could do was nod, trying to figure out why he was here and why he suddenly decided that I was good enough to be back in his life.


	2. Nervous - Sid POV

I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me. I knew I was taking a risk in coming here, but I had to. i had been keeping tabs on her since I left her, as if it was my own way of assuring myself that I had done the right thing.

Kelly Nelson was everything to me. She was my best friend, my training partner, and my rock. So why did I leave her? Why did I throw our friendship out the window the day I moved to Pittsburgh? I knew that by being associated with me, things would be given to her, and I knew she would resent me in the long run, knowing she hadn't achieved it on her own. I could see her losing her focus and she needed a push to to get her past the biggest hurdle of her life. I couldn't tell her that though, so I lied. I lied and said that I didn't have time for her. I told her that keeping in touch with her during my crazy schedule would be impossible. I knew I had hurt her, but I just wanted what was best for her. I hoped that when I finally got the opportunity to explain this that she would understand.

My memory brought me back to when I was eight years old.

-Winter 1995-

I had just finished up practice and was waiting for my dad when I saw her. She was skinny and scrawny and she had a pair of old skates and stick that was three inches too long for her. She stumbled onto the ice and started skating around. For a girl, she wasn't bad. I walked over to the boards to get a closer look at her. When she saw me staring at her she stopped.

"Got a problem?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"No, no, I was just watching you. You skate very well. Do you play?" I asked.

"I want to, but my parents can't afford it. I just like to come here when I can. My dad drives the zamboni so I know when the ice is free. Even if it's just for a few minutes." She said as she skated to the other end of the ice.

I was sad at the thought that she wasn't able to play. If my dad had told me that I couldn't play the game I loved because he couldn't afford it, I'm not sure where I would be today.

The honking of a horn brought me back to the present. I had just picked up my rental from the airport and was making my way to the Athletic and Ice Complex. I hadn't driven in Calgary in years, everything was different.

I was nervous. It had been years since we had any contact. I was worried how she would react. I was worried that she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Who could blame her after what I had done. As I got closer to Canada Olympic Park my heart started racing. I hoped she would still be there, that I could catch her before she left. I needed to congratulate her in person, I needed her to know that I thought she was great player. I just needed to see her.

She had been making waves in the CWHL, but had failed to make the national team three years in a row. I had once asked Coach why she was being cut, to be told that she had the drive but let her emotions get the best of her. I asked Coach to sit down with her and tell her what she needed to impvove on, knowing full well that she would work day after day to improve and make herself the best.

So when Coach texted me yesterday to say that Kelly was going to make the team and be on the starting defense, I got on a plane and flew to Calgary. I had to see her, I had to congratulate her in person. But I knew she wouldn't want to see me.

I pulled into the parking lot at COP. I didn't know what kind of car she drove, I didn't even know if she would still be there. I decided to sit and wait for a bit. To get my nerves together and think about what I was going to say. I had only been waiting for a few minutes when I saw her coming up the path. She was dancing. Horribly. and I couldn't help but laugh. I could tell by the way she was dancing she was in a good mood. I got out of my car and watched her approach her vehicle. She still hadn't noticed me, so I walked over to her. She was about to put her key in the door to unlock it when I put my hand on hers to stop her. She looked up at me with eyes full of hurt. My heart sank and I tried to lighten the mood. "Hey Kel. I'm going to assume your ridiculous dance moves and good mood coincide with final roster being posted?" She just stood there and nodded, staring at me as I took my hand away from hers.


	3. I Hate You - Kelly POV

I swallowed, trying to find my voice. "Why are you here Sid?" I asked, letting my anger brew while he tried to talk himself out of this one.  
"I wanted to congratulate you in person!" He said with a smile on his face.  
"Why?" I asked dully  
"What do you mean 'Why'? Kelly I know this has been your dream since you were a kid."  
"And you care why?" My temper was bubbling now, almost boiling. Who does he think he is? Stops all contact from me and cuts our friendship off like I was nothing and to waltz back into my life right now? This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and seeing him has brought back memories of the worst.

-Fall 2005-

"What do you mean you just can't?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.  
"Kel, I just can't. My schedule is so busy and I don't want to hold you back from anything."  
"You've been my best friend for ten years and you're just going to say friendship off, just like that? Because now you are going to be some big hotshot and don't want me messing your life up? Sid, it's not like that."  
"You could never mess with my life Kelly, it's more like I don't want to mess up yours. I won't have time for you, you deserve better than that out of a friend."  
"Oh my god Sid, it's not like I'm asking you to ask me to move to Pittsburgh with you! You know what Crosby, you can go fuck yourself! Taking away our friendship is one hundred and ten times worse than when Carl broke up with me and broke my heart. Shame on you Sid, I thought you were better than that. Get out of my house! I hate you! I don't want to ever see you again!" I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Sidney Crosby, how dare you! I don't want to talk to you now, or ever!" I opened my car door and before he could try to change my mind I slammed it shut and started the ignition. He held his hands up, trying to stop me. I reved the engine, pushed on the clutch, and put my car into reverse. I sped out of the parking lot and headed towards home. I felt the tears coming as I gripped the steering wheel, I completely missed my turn off. I didn't care, I just kept driving. I drove until I ended up outside the Max Bell Arena. I turned the car off, grabbed my gear and walked in the side door. I was lucky that the ice was unoccupied and I would pay whatever the fee was later. I needed to skate out my frustrations. I should be celebrating tonight, not having a near mental breakdown. I laced up my skates and glided onto the ice. I worked my legs hard, skating around the rink before grabbing some pucks. I shot them one after the other into the net until I had no more pucks left to shoot. I didn't realize how worked up I was until I had stopped shooting, the tears had returned and I was a mess. I wiped my nose with my glove and skated over to the bench. I remembered the first time Sid had asked me to play with him.

-Winter 1995-

Nearly every day during the season I was at the rink. If I wasn't skating, I was just hanging out with my dad and riding the Zamboni. Sometimes I would see him. The boy, I didn't know his name. He always watched me skate. Sometimes he would talk to me, and sometimes he wouldn't. I liked him though, he was nice to me and he liked the fact that I could skate. I had just finished up with my dad and was about to take a quick skate when I saw him. He was smiling when he came up to me.  
"I'm Sidney." He held his hand out. I didn't want to touch him, to me boys were gross.  
"I'm Kelly."  
"Kelly, I was wondering if you wanted to come skate on the pond with me and my friends. We could play shinny or something? I know you are a good skater. It will be fun."  
"I don't want to play against boys. No thank you. Thanks for asking."  
"I promise it will be okay." He tried to reassure me.  
"Boys think girls can't play and they will be mean to me. Thank you for asking but maybe another time. I'm going to go skate for a few minutes before we leave." I told him.  
"Can I come too?" He asked, with a smile on his face.  
"I guess so." I said shyly.  
"Oh, and here, I brought you my old stick incase you wanted to come play with us. Yours is too long, this one will be better." He grabbed it out of his bag and handed it to me.  
"Th-thank you" I mumbled as I took it from him. The only stick I ever owned was my dad's old one.  
We put on our skates and headed onto the ice. I grabbed the bucket of pucks that was sitting on the side and lined them up on the blueline. "My shot isn't very good, I'd rather defend." I whispered.  
"Okay, you defend on me. I like to score."  
"I don't want to you let me stop you though. I need to get practice."  
"Deal." He nodded as he lined up to the first puck. I strategically placed myself infront of him and started skated backwards and jabbing at his stick. He moved easily around me and flung the puck into the net.  
"No fair!" I cried. "Do it again!" We did this for what seemed like forever. Always he would get around me. I finally gave up and was happy when my dad told me it was time to go.  
"My dad's here, I'm going. Maybe I'll see you again Sidney Crosby. Thanks for beating me." I stuck my tongue out at him as I grabbed my dad's hand and left he arena.

"Hey Kelly? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Jeff, the Arena manager.  
"No, not really. I made the team." I said between my sobs.  
"Congratulations! That's awesome news. You should be so happy! Why are you crying hun?"  
"Because the one person who I hate more than anyone in this world just walked back into my life and I don't know what to do!" I put my head back in my hands.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Who is this person?" He asked.  
"I can't talk about it. I gotta go. Sorry Jeff." I started to unlace my skates feverishly. I couldn't get them off fast enough. I slid my flip flops back on and headed towards the parking lot.

Pull yourself together Kelly! I told myself as I drove home. As soon as I drove around the corner I saw his SUV sitting parked on the street. Go figure, the bastard knew where I lived. I took a deep breath and pulled into my parking lot, trying to string together the curse words that would hurt him the most. The words that would make him feel like he made me feel the day he left me behind forever.

***_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who read this. Please comment or leave a review! I'm new to this website and not sure how it works, I posted the first chapter like 6 months ago and then forgot my login. lol. I hope you enjoy!****__  
_


	4. I'm Sorry - Sid POV

I saw her pull into the parking lot of her building. I couldn't help it, I needed her to hear me out. It was making her listen that would be hard. She got out of her car, opened the trunk and grabbed her gear. I saw her brush a strand of hair back from her face. She had been doing that since we were kids, she was nervous. She had obviously seen me. Alright Sid, it's now or never, I said to myself as I opened the car door.

-Winter 1995-

"Come on Kelly, you should come and play. We really need another player." I begged her to come and play shinny with us, but she scared. She was scared of what my friends would say. "I promise if anyone says anything to you that isn't nice I'll drop my gloves for you."  
"Alright, but I have to ask my dad." She finally gave in, yes! A few minutes later she came back with a smile on her face. "Dad said if your parents can drive me, he will come pick me up in a couple hours."  
"Awesome!" I squealed as I put my hand up for high five. "You're going to show them how much you can kick their butts!" She laughed as we walked out to the parking lot to meet my dad.

That was the first time I ever heard Kelly laugh. It was my favourite sound in the world, not even the sound of the goal horn made me as happy her laugh. Not even my national anthem being played made my heart as happy as her laugh. I was such a fool for pushing her away, even if it was for her own good.

-  
"Sidney, I can't believe you brought a girl! Girl's can't play!" I turned and looked at her, she swept a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ice.  
"Shut up. I wouldn't have asked her to play if she couldn't! Shut up or I'll make you! Now let's drop the puck. Kelly will be on my team since you guys are just stupid!" I went over and grabbed her hand, leading her over for the face off. I won the face off and passed it over to Adam who was my winger. He skated it up the ice and then passed it back to me. Kelly had her hands full with Chris but she held her ground and I was able to get around him thanks to her, and sink it behind Melvin. Perfect team work. If she played like this all the time she could be on my team forever. I jumped up and down and Kelly came over to high five me.  
"Nice goal Sidney!" She smiled and then skated over to the home made face off circle.

As I was walking over to her I nearly chickened out and turned around. But when she looked at me, I knew I had to do this. I had to do this now. I had missed her more than anything in the world, and I'm not sure how I managed to survive the last five years. I became a robot, slave to my habits and I emersed myself in hockey. Doing everything in my power to forget about her. Not even being on different sides of the continent helped.  
"Hey." I whispered as I got close to her. She didn't answer me, she slammed her trunk and turned towards her building. "Kelly! Please! I need to talk to you. I need to explain! Please!" I was begging. She turned and looked towards me, not making eye contact and never stopping as she pulled her keys out of her bag.  
"You have three minutes Crosby. Starting now." She looked down at her watch.  
"Kelly, please. Will you just stop?"  
"I can't stand still Sid, if I do I might punch you."  
"So punch me Kelly, if that is really what you want to do. I know I deserve it." She stopped when she heard my words, dropping her bag as strided swiftly over to me and laid the hardest punch I had ever been given into my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself as I fell to the ground. She had knocked the wind out of me and as I tried to catch my breath I looked up into the eyes that I had missed for so long.  
"Good shot." I whimpered as I tried to even my breathing and catch my breath.  
"I've been waiting five years to do that Sid. You're three minutes are up. When you catch your breath I'd like you to leave. I'm sorry I hurt you." She said as she opened the door to her building and went inside. Leaving me keeled over on the ground. This was going to be way harder than I thought.


	5. Focus - Kelly POV

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have hit him. Maybe I shouldn't have just left him there either, but damn did it feel good to finally be able to do that. I can't even put into words the hurt he put me through, without any sort of explanation. How do you just wipe ten years out of your life and be okay with it? When I looked at the roster sheet today the first thought in my head was "I wish I could call Sid and tell him." I was mad at myself for thinking that, but he had always been my biggest supporter. Until it all changed, until he decided to not support me at all anymore.

I picked up the phone and called my mom. I wanted to put the last two hours behind me and tell her the good news. She picked up on the third ring.  
"Hey sweetie! How are you? How did things go today?"  
"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" I asked.  
"Good news first, as always." I could tell she was smiling.  
I took a deep breath "I made the team!" I was nearly yelling as I told her about tryouts and how I would be staying in Calgary indefinitely to train with the team.  
"So whats the bad news then?" She asked after I had calmed down.  
"Sidney showed up. Just out of nowhere mom, he was there. I was about to get into my car when he approached me in the parking lot."  
"Oh Kel, I'm sorry. That must have been a shock to you. Did he say anything to you?"  
"Yeah, he congratulated me. It's like he knew before I did about making the team."  
"Well, he probably did sweetie. He does have a lot of contacts in the industry. How are you though, I know that must have been quite a shock."  
"I punched him."  
"Excuse me? You did what?"  
"I punched him mom. Five years of pent up anger, and it just kind of happened."  
"Kel, I know he hurt you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"He did more than hurt me mom. He cut off all contact. It felt like he left me for another woman. And we never even dated, but I'm saying it like if I was married and my husband and just up and left me for someone else with no explanation. That's the only way I can describe it where you might understand. I felt like a part of my soul was missing when he left."  
"I think maybe you should talk to him. Maybe if you let him explain what his motives were, then maybe you'll find it in your heart to forgive him?"  
"I don't know mom. I'm still pretty mad. I'll have to think about it. Anyways, I have to get going. I have dinner plans with Andrea."  
"Okay sweetie. I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! I love you."  
"I love you too mom. I'll call you in a few days."  
"Okay, bye"  
"Bye"

-Fall 1996-  
"Daddy! There is a new girls league starting up this year! Can I sign up, please please please?" I asked begged as I helped him open the Zamboni gate.  
"I don't know Kelly, I'll have to talk to your mom about it. We will have to see if we can afford it. Okay. It's not a yes, but it's not a no either."  
"Really? I'll do anything you guys ask. I'll take out the garbage and empty the dishwasher, I won't ask for anything ever again if I can play."  
"I know honey, we'll do our best okay."  
"Okay. I can't wait to tell Sidney! Can I use the phone in the office to call him?"  
"Sure. Just don't be long okay."  
"Promise!"

-

Even with the promise of "we'll try" Sid was the first person I wanted to tell when I thought I would finally get my chance to play organized hockey. He was the first person that I wanted to tell everything to, he always had been. I was absentmindedly getting ready for dinner, trying to decide what I should do. I should be focusing on hockey. I should be celebrating that the thing I worked the hardest for in my life was finally becoming a reality. Stupid Crosby, why now? I was putting on some lipgloss when my phone rang.  
"Hey Andrea."  
"Hey, I'm downstairs."  
"Okay, I'll be right down." I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, determined to enjoy my night and forget about the person who changed my life forever.


	6. Not Giving Up - Sid POV

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have hit him. Maybe I shouldn't have just left him there either, but damn did it feel good to finally be able to do that. I can't even put into words the hurt he put me through, without any sort of explanation. How do you just wipe ten years out of your life and be okay with it? When I looked at the roster sheet today the first thought in my head was "I wish I could call Sid and tell him." I was mad at myself for thinking that, but he had always been my biggest supporter. Until it all changed, until he decided to not support me at all anymore.

I picked up the phone and called my mom. I wanted to put the last two hours behind me and tell her the good news. She picked up on the third ring.  
"Hey sweetie! How are you? How did things go today?"  
"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" I asked.  
"Good news first, as always." I could tell she was smiling.  
I took a deep breath "I made the team!" I was nearly yelling as I told her about tryouts and how I would be staying in Calgary indefinitely to train with the team.  
"So whats the bad news then?" She asked after I had calmed down.  
"Sidney showed up. Just out of nowhere mom, he was there. I was about to get into my car when he approached me in the parking lot."  
"Oh Kel, I'm sorry. That must have been a shock to you. Did he say anything to you?"  
"Yeah, he congratulated me. It's like he knew before I did about making the team."  
"Well, he probably did sweetie. He does have a lot of contacts in the industry. How are you though, I know that must have been quite a shock."  
"I punched him."  
"Excuse me? You did what?"  
"I punched him mom. Five years of pent up anger, and it just kind of happened."  
"Kel, I know he hurt you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"He did more than hurt me mom. He cut off all contact. It felt like he left me for another woman. And we never even dated, but I'm saying it like if I was married and my husband and just up and left me for someone else with no explanation. That's the only way I can describe it where you might understand. I felt like a part of my soul was missing when he left."  
"I think maybe you should talk to him. Maybe if you let him explain what his motives were, then maybe you'll find it in your heart to forgive him?"  
"I don't know mom. I'm still pretty mad. I'll have to think about it. Anyways, I have to get going. I have dinner plans with Andrea."  
"Okay sweetie. I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! I love you."  
"I love you too mom. I'll call you in a few days."  
"Okay, bye"  
"Bye"

-Fall 1996-  
"Daddy! There is a new girls league starting up this year! Can I sign up, please please please?" I asked begged as I helped him open the Zamboni gate.  
"I don't know Kelly, I'll have to talk to your mom about it. We will have to see if we can afford it. Okay. It's not a yes, but it's not a no either."  
"Really? I'll do anything you guys ask. I'll take out the garbage and empty the dishwasher, I won't ask for anything ever again if I can play."  
"I know honey, we'll do our best okay."  
"Okay. I can't wait to tell Sidney! Can I use the phone in the office to call him?"  
"Sure. Just don't be long okay."  
"Promise!"

-

Even with the promise of "we'll try" Sid was the first person I wanted to tell when I thought I would finally get my chance to play organized hockey. He was the first person that I wanted to tell everything to, he always had been. I was absentmindedly getting ready for dinner, trying to decide what I should do. I should be focusing on hockey. I should be celebrating that the thing I worked the hardest for in my life was finally becoming a reality. Stupid Crosby, why now? I was putting on some lipgloss when my phone rang.  
"Hey Andrea."  
"Hey, I'm downstairs."  
"Okay, I'll be right down." I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, determined to enjoy my night and forget about the person who changed my life forever.


	7. Answers - Kelly POV

"Thanks for driving Andrea, if you could just drop me off my by car that would be great. I left my phone charger in there."  
"Okay. And thanks for coming out and celebrating with me. I can't believe we are finally going to get to wear the Red and White."  
"I know. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." I waved as I got out of the car. I approached my vehicle to grab my charger when I saw an envelope under the windshield. My heart sank, I knew who it was from as soon as I saw the writing on the front. I picked it up and went inside my building. I forced myself to wait until I had reached my apartment before I opened it. Maybe I should have a glass of wine while I do this. I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen and poured a heavy drink. I sat down on the couch and with trembling hands I slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a photo. It was wrinkled, and had fold creases in it. I knew he must have taken this with him everywhere. The picture was taken after my frist organized girls league game in Coal Harbour. He came to watch and afterwards, before I went to change he met up with me on the ice. There we stood, eight or nine years old, side by side with huge smiles on our faces. What would it be like to be Sid and Kelly again. Kids. Life had changed so much. I smiled at the photo though, it was probably one of the best days of my life. Finally getting to play in a real league. I slowly unfolded the note.

Kel,  
I just need to talk to you. I need to give you some answers. I'm only asking for a few minutes of your time. If you don't like what I have to say, I promise to not contact you again. Call me.

Sid

He left his number at the bottom of the page. I re-read the last line. I promise not to contact you again. Did I really want that? As much as I was furious at him, he was back in my life whether I liked it or not and I'm not so sure I want him to just up and leave me again.

-Summer/Fall 2002-

"I'm not so sure I'm ready to leave everything behind. I know I need to do this, I can't handle the way the parents yell at me and other players hate me. I'm not going to let other people stop me from pursuing what I love." Sid told me one evening as we were hanging out at Lawrence Town Beach.  
"It kills me that I won't be able to practice with you, or just hang out. Promise you'll write me? Tell me how life is in the USA. Traitor." I laughed as I nudged him.  
"Trust me Kel, if I had it my way I would be staying here, but I can't. It'll only be for one year and then hopefully, if I can keep my numbers up, I will be get drafted into juniors. And yes, I promise to email you or MSN whenever I can."

-

"Ah, what the hell." I said as I picked up my phone and texted a message to the number he gave.

Kelly: Okay, I'm ready to talk.  
I waited few minutes before there was a reply

Sid: Thank You. When and where?

I looked at my clock. It was only 9:30 and I didn't have practice until eleven tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep on this.

Kel: My place. Now. Don't make me regret this Sid.

Sid: I'm on my way. You won't regret it. Promise.

"Yeah, I better not regret it." I said to myself as I got changed into a pair of yoga pants and tank. I slumped back onto the couch to wait for the answers that I had been waiting so long to hear.


	8. Forgiveness - Sid POV

I pulled up to her apartment building, nervous. I looked on the directory and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kel, it's me."

"Alright, come up." she buzzed me in

I took the stairs instead of the elevator. Trying to buy my time and calm my nerves. When I reached her door I realized my palms were sweating. I gave a gentle knock on the door, three times. I heard her come to the door and open it half way, peeking her face out to make sure it was me.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hey Kel, can I come in?"

"I guess so." she replied as she opened the door the rest of the way to let me in. I stood in the foyer and took off my shoes and jacket. I was so nervous and I'm sure she could tell.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as I walked towards the kitchen

"No, I'm good."

I figured we might as well jump right into it. I didn't want to waste my time with this, or hers. She must have been thinking the same thing because before I could even open my mouth she said, "So Sid, why of all days did you pick today to come walking back into my life?" Her tone was harsh, and until she knew the total story I didn't think she would be able to forgive me.

I took a deep breath.

"Because I'm proud of you Kelly. I really am."

"So." she asked, raising my eyebrows at me.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I know I hurt you. But it was the only way that I could make sure that you pursued your dreams."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I left because I had to."

"Enough with the bullshit Crosby, you make no sense. How could you possibly think that walking out of my life would be good for me? Are you fucking mental?"

I was starting to get pissed. She was hardly letting me get in two words. I took one final deep breath, breathing out slowly before I answered her.

"You were throwing it all away Kelly! After your dad died, you lost your focus. I knew that if I stayed around you wouldn't earn what was yours. You would get things handed to you! And I knew in the long run that you would resent me if you ever found out! I knew that as hard as it was for me to walk away, that it would make you so mad! So made that you would propel yourself back into hockey! That my leaving would bring back the drive you needed to be able to succeed! Damn it Kel, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Not only was I leaving my best friend behind to fend for herself, but I was walking away from the other half of my soul! Fuck Kel, I was a mess for months, I had to throw myself back into hockey. You have no idea how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you. Times I wish I could go running with you, or just hang out! I know that I was a complete asshole, but if I hadn't done what I did, I don't think you would be where you are today! You would still be lost and trying to figure things out! I realize now it was the wrong thing to do, but at the time I thought it was best thing for you!" I slammed my fist down on the kitchen counter when I was done.

I hadn't yelled like this in a long time. Except in the locker room but that was different. She stood there, wide eyed in front of me, speechless as I was beared the burdens of my soul to her.

-Fall 2005-

"Are you ready Sid?" My dad asked as I packed the last of my stuff into his truck.

"No, I mean yes. I mean, let's go before I change my mind." I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I put my feet on the dashboard as my dad pulled out of the driveway.

We drove in silence for the majority of the trip and when we finally arrived in Pittsburgh, I realized my life would never be the same. My dad helped me unload my stuff into my room at Mario's and then stayed for a few days to help me settle in. Before he left he came and knocked on the door of my room.

"Yeah." I said, knowing it would be him.

"I'm about to head back Sid. I just wanted to say bye, and I wanted to give you this." He said as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Don't open it until I leave okay?"

"Okay dad" I said as I pulled him into a hug. This was it, I was grown up now. I had a week to adjust before I started doing all of my promo for the season. I forced myself to keep the tears at bay when he walked out of my room and headed back towards Nova Scotia. When I saw his car drive to the end of the driveway I pulled out the envelope. It was a photo of me and Kelly. When were around eight I think. She had just played her first league game I had gone to watch. I remember her laughing and telling me how much fun she had playing against girls instead of boys. The sticky note attached the back of it said.  
"Don't ever forget where you came from. Keep your roots and know your soul."  
It was written in my mom's perfect handwriting. She was rather upset with the fact that I had told Kelly I didn't want to be part of her life anymore. She would understand one day why I did what I did. "I'm sorry Kel." I said as I put the photo on my bedside table.

-

All of the sudden the tears came. Damn you stupid tears.

She saw this, and before I knew what hit me she flung her arms around my waist and whispered "Thank You" into my chest. The feeling of her against me made my soul complete.


	9. Complete - Kelly POV

Now that he had explained it, I understood. I understood what he had done for me, and how it hurt him just as much as it hurt me. I pulled back and looked up at him, all the anger that I had felt was gone. Gone in an instant the moment I realized that he sacrificed his happiness for me. Here I was thinking that all the hurt was one me, only to find out that he suffered too. I put my head back on his chest and squeezed him tighter. I didn't want to ever let go.  
"You're right." I mumbled into his chest. He unwrapped his arms from around me and stood back.  
"Right about what?" He asked.  
"Leaving. You were right. It made me so mad and so upset that I threw all my energy back into hockey. I only realize now that you saved me. If I had given up hockey and lost you I don't think I could have survived." Sid's eyes lit up and he chuckled.  
"I'm glad that I finally got to explain myself to you Kel. I've been waiting a long time."  
I picked up the picture he had left with the note and handed it to him. "This is yours."  
"Thanks, I feel lost without it. I carry it everywhere." He smiled as he took it from my hands and placed it in his wallet. "So tell me what you've been doing, fill me in on life!" He said as he took a seat on my couch. He was excited, and I couldn't wait to tell him everything.

-Christmas 2001-

I had waited all day to be able to hang out with Sid. Christmas morning was always reserved for family time and we had the short amount of time before dinner where we could hang out. I couldn't wait to give him his Christmas present either. I normally didn't buy presents for any of my friends, as money was tight and I could hardly afford to buy for my family. But this year was different. I had worked part time at the conession at the rink and I was able to save quite a bit of money. I was sitting on the floor eating a naniamo bar and playing with the dog when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran to the door. He stood there in his parka and toque, his face red from the cold. I threw my arms around him "Merry Christmas Sid!"  
"Merry Christmas Kel" He said as I released him from the hug and pulled him into the house. I didn't even give him time to sit down before I dug his gift out from under the tree. "Here!" I nearly squealed as handed him his gift.  
"Jeez Kel, what's got you so excited?"  
"I'm excited because I was able to buy you a cool gift this year! Open it!"  
"Okay okay, give me a second." He meticulously unwrapped the gift and it was painful to watch.  
"God Sid, you can be such a girl sometimes. Rip the it open!" He looked up at me and chuckled. "I'm enjoying the process of unwrapping this. Now chill." He held his hand up so I couldn't attack the gift and unwrap it myself. After what felt like hours he finally opened it. He looked up at me and smiled.  
I had saved for months to be able to buy the Might Ducks Boxed Set.  
"This is awesome Kel, do you want to watch one now?" He asked.  
"You know it! D2 is my favourite, can we watch that one?"  
"It's my favourite out of the three of them too!" I grabbed the DVD from his hand and popped it in the DVD player. We sat on the floor in front of the couch and was Might Ducks 2, neither of us saying a word. We were in our own perfect world.

-  
We sat on the couch and caught up on our lives. I asked Sid what it was like to win the Cup and the Olympics all within such a short period of time. We then talked about his injuries and how he missed the game. As long as we had been apart, it felt like no time had passed.  
"How long are you in town?" I asked.  
"How long do you want me in town?" He smiled.  
"Forever." I mumbled as I got up off the couch. "I have an idea." Sit tight I'll be back in thirty seconds."  
"Alright" He laughed.  
I ran to my room and grabbed the DVD off my shelf. I than ran to the kitchen and grabbed two rootbeers out of the fridge. I was literally back in thirty seconds.  
"Remember when we were fourteen? The winter before you left for St. Mary's and I bought you the Might Ducks DVDs?"  
"How could I forget?" He smiled as I passed him a rootbeer.  
"That was the best Christmas I ever had. I want to relive that. Right now. Might Ducks 2 and Rootbeer."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." He said as he opened his drink.  
I popped the DVD into the player and took a seat on the floor, resting my back against his legs. We were back. Sid and Kel, Kel and Sid, I knew that we were both now complete.

_Authors note: Any feedback would be great. I'm new to this site and not sure how to get my story out there! Tips and Hints would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy Kelly and Sid's adventure :)_


	10. Hurdles - Sid POV

We sat and watched our old childhood favourite movie. Well, she watched it. I mostly watched her. I watched as she aimlessly pulled a strand of her red hair behind her ear. I watched as she laughed when they crashed the zamboni. God it felt good to hear her laugh again. We were comfortable we were just Sid and Kel, Kel and Sid.

I had gotten over the biggest hurdle, now it was time to work on the next one.

-Fall 2005-

I had been in Pittsburgh for two weeks. I was about to play my first game in the NHL, but I it just didn't feel right without Kelly. I groaned and rolled over on my bed, when I looked up I was face to face with my photo of me and her. Deep down I knew, but I told myself I would not let myself admit it until the day that I got to apologize for her. I would make it a priority, that as soon as she cracked the national team, I would explain everything. I prayed that she would work hard and make it sooner rather than later. My focus now was on the Penguins and starting my NHL career.

I wanted to tell her about everything and I decided that I needed to write it down. I would write down whenever I wanted to call her or whenever something happened or whenever I thought about her. Starting here, starting now. I grabbed my notebook out of my drawer.

October 1, 2005

I miss you Kel, it's not the same without you. I'm sorry. I'm nervous for the next week's game.

-

"Do you want to watch the third one Kel?" She didn't answer me. "Kelly, hey, do you want to watch the next one?" I leaned down to realize that she had fallen asleep. How could she sleep sitting up? I quietly slid off the couch, and leaned in front of her. I couldn't bare to wake her up, she was beautiful. I had always thought she was beautiful, but now she was especially beautiful. Sleeping and peaceful. I gently picked her up and put her on the couch. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the and laid it on her. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before turning off the TV and walking into her kitchen were I scribbled a note on her fridge whiteboard.

"Late lunch after practice? Meet me at the Hyatt. Room 2406."

I grabbed my shoes and slipped on the jacket before quietly closing the door behind me.


	11. No Sharing - Kelly POV

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, but it was still dark outside. I was confused that I had ended up on the couch and then realized Sid must have put me there. I got up to grab a glass of water and noticed his note on my fridge.

"Late lunch after practice? Meet me at the Hyatt. Room 2406"

I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only 1:30 a.m. I headed to my bedroom, got changed and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. Sid was always a nigh owl, I knew he would be awake. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Kelly: I know you're awake. Thanks for moving me off the floor. Practice ends at 1 p.m. I'll see you after that.  
I hit send as I turned my bedroom light off.

I had almost dozed off when my phone buzzed. I knew it was him and I willed myself to wake up.

Sid: How the hell do you fall asleep sitting up? C u tomorrow. :)

I smiled. I don't know I had managed to fall asleep sitting up, I guess I was exhausted. I didn't need to reply. He knew that. I closed my eyes and fell into the best sleep I had had in years.

-Winter 2003-

"Come on Kel, you gotta push yourself." He said as I tried to defend against him on his backyard rink.

"I'm trying Sid! Shit. I'm so frustrated!"

"You know I'm not going to let up on you because if I do you'll hit me." He laughed as he pushed the puck out from between my legs and took off. It was nice to have him back for the Christmas break and I was taking advantage of having the QMJHL leading scorer to practice against. I took off after him and poke checked him from behind, I skated ahead of him and took control of the puck. I still had crappy shot but I decided to shoot it anyways and managed to land the puck in the net. I jumped up and down with delight. It wasn't very often that I scored on Sid. He came behind me and threw his arms around me. "Way to go Kelly! I'm just not happy it was against me. If you use that move during try outs you'll make the team for sure." He nudged me and I lost my balance and fell over. Taking him down with me. When we landed he was on top of me, his face inches from mine. I locked eyes with him, as the butterflies returned to my stomach. I broke the gaze and moved my head to the side.

"Get off me Crosby! You're freakin' heavy!" I laughed as I pushed him off of me. I got up before him and shoveled the puck out of the net, taking it back to the face off circle.

-

I woke up in the morning feeling like a brand new person, or maybe it was the old me that I felt like. I ate a quick breakfast before heading to the gym. I always liked to do a quick work out before practice. I found it loosened me up, both mentally and physically.

I arrived at the rink with a new found confidence, the smile on my face showed that.

"What's gotten you all smiley?" Andrea asked as I laced up the my skates. "You weren't like this at all yesterday."

"I know, but I've had some time to think about things and let everything sink in. Now I'm excited, now I'm happy. It only took me a day." I giggled as I threw my parctice jersey over my head. I lied, it wasn't because I had let it sink in. It was because I had Sid back, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone about it. I didn't want to share him with anyone just yet.

Practice was intense, and hard. We focued on new plays and worked on some core strengthening drills. By the time it was over I was exhausted, and I wasn't sure I would have the energy to drive home, let alone go for lunch. Regardless, I wanted to go and I would. I showered and threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top, flipflops, and a zip up hoodie. I got into my car and headed downtown.


	12. Waiting - Sid POV

I paced all over my hotel room while I waited for her. She had been back in my life for not even twenty four hours and already I knew I was a goner. I had sat up half the night last night realizing it, keeping the promise I had made to myself when I left her in the first place. I waited until yesterday to say it out loud, finally letting it sink in. Now, I was nervous. As I waited for her to arrive all I could think about was the million and one things I wanted to tell her.

-June 13 2009-

We did it! I can't even tell you how I feel right now. I don't think I even need to tell you how I feel, I have a feeling that you already know. When I walked to the bench and saw the looks on Taylor and my parent's faces I nearly lost it. The only thing missing was you. I wish you were here. I miss you.

-

I looked down at my watch, realizing it was only eleven thirty. I knew that I couldn't just stand here and wait for her. I grabbed runners and decided to go for a run, I hated running but I thought this would be best way to distract myself. Summer in Calgary, it didn't last long but when it was around it was hot, and luckily for me I arrived in the middle of a heat wave. I ran along the river walk and didn't stop until I had done the whole loop. I walked the last bit back to the hotel was handed a towel and a bottle of water as I walked back into the lobby.

I got back to my room and hopped in the shower, letting myself get lost in my thoughts.

-Winter 2003-

I had been home for all of two hours before she arrived at my doorstep, stick and skates in hand. I hadn't seen her since I left in September and my breath caught when I saw her. It wasn't that she had changed, she looked the same as she had when I left, but it was just different. Something had changed while I was away. The way I always thought about her and the way I smiled when I looked at her photo, that never used to happen. We had been seperated before, when I left to play in Minnesota I didn't see her for nearly a year, with the exception of Christmas and Spring Break. I wish I could explain this new feeling.

"Are you ready Crosby? I've been practicing a new move and I want to try it out on you."

"Nice to see you too Kel, you know I haven't even had time to see my sister? She's not home from school yet."

"Perfect, we'll play until she gets home and then you can hang out with her. Your'e dad has set up the rink hasn't he?" She smiled at me and batted her lashes.

"Yes he has, and fine, twist my rubber arm, we're going to go play hockey." I grabbed my gear from the basement and met her outside. We messed around playing one on one and she was getting pissed. I loved the way her face went red and her nose crinkled when she got angry, so I kept making her mad.

"Come on Kel, you gotta push yourself." I said as she tried to defend against me.

"I'm trying Sid! Shit. I'm so frustrated!"

"You know I'm not going to let up on you because if I do you'll hit me." I laughed as I pushed the puck out from between her legs and took off. I thought I had it under control but the puck was suddently poke checked off my stick from behind. When I looked up I saw Kelly skating ahead of me. She took control of the puck and flipped it easily into the net. She jumped up and down with delight and I came behind her and threw my arms around her. "Way to go Kelly! Nice goal! I'm just not happy it was against me. If you use that move during try outs you'll make the team for sure." I nudged her and she lost her balance and fell over, taking me down with her. When we landed I was on top of her, my face inches from hers. I locked eyes with her, as I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was new. She broke the gaze and moved her head to the side.

"Get off me Crosby! You're freakin' heavy!" She laughed as she pushed me off of her. She got up before me and shoveled the puck out of the net, taking it back to the face off circle.

-

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the mirror clean. Grabbing my toothbrush I began to feverishly brush my teeth. I walked over the closet and stood in front of it, trying to figure out what to wear. I figured Jeans and a t-shirt would suffice and I was in the middle of putting gel in my hair when there was a knock at the door.


	13. Formalities - Kelly POV

I tapped my foot against the brake as I stopped at a red light. Jesus, traffic in Calgary even during the day was ridiculous. Construction everywhere. Usually it only takes about ten minutes to get downtown, but I had already been on the road double that. As the light turned green I eased my foot on the gas pedal and inched my way down ninth avenue.

-July 2003-

"I can't believe they are actually letting you onto the streets of Halifax on your own." Sid teased as I pulled out of his driveway. I had just passed my drivers test and my parents actually said yes when I asked them if I could borrow the car.

"Funny Crosby, at least I can drive. You can't even get your learners until next month, so until that time I suggest that you stop teasing me if you don't want your mom to drive you everywhere."

"Fair enough." He pouted as her played with the radio.

"So, where do you want to go or what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Besides surviving?" He winked. "Let's go to the beach." He said as he wound his window down. I smiled, hanging out at the beach with Sid was one of my favourite things to do.

-

I pulled into the Hyatt and gave my keys to the valet. I'm pretty sure he was used to driving much nicer vehicles, but there was nothing wrong with my trusty Sunfire. That car had gone everywhere with me. I tried to calm my nerves as I entered the lobby. Why was I so nervous? Sid and I were just having lunch, that's all. Plus, it was just us, hanging out, like we always used to. I slept really well last night, but my dreams were filled of memories of us. But this time, when he told me he was leaving and didn't want to stay in contact with me, I didn't wake up screaming like I usually do. Instead, I woke up calm, knowing that the hurt was gone.

I pushed the call button on the elevator and it opened immediately. I hit the button for the twenty fourth floor and silently said a prayer that he would be as excited to see me as I was to see him.

-April 2002-

As the clock ran down and the buzzer we went off, we all filed off of the bench and threw our gloves off in celebration. We had just won the league championship and were off to provincials. This was the biggest game I had ever played and I came out of it with thirteen blocked shots and an assist. I looked up into the crowd and spotted my dad, he had tears in his eyes and he was on his feet. I waved up to him in the stands as we all stood on the blue line to receive our medals.  
"I wish Sidney was here." I said to my line mate Anna.

"Where is he?" She asked

"He's playing for a prep school down in the states. He won't be home until summer break." I frowned at the thought. This was supposed to be a happy moment for me.

"I'm sure you call or email him or something." Anna said as we received our medals.

"Yeah, I kinda want to get off the ice right now and call him." I laughed as we all gathered around and posed for a picture.

-

As the elevator climbed I smiled at the memory. He was so happy for me when I told him we had won. He never doubted my ability and was always one of my biggest supporters, even when I thought he wasn't.

The elevator tinged and the doors opened up to the twenty fourth floor. I scaled the hallway until I found his room, I took a deep breath before clearing my throat and wiping my sweaty palms and knocking gently on his door.


	14. Hanging Out - Sid POV

I opened the door to see her standing there. She looked up at me as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. My stomach did the usual flip flop that it always did when I looked at her as I greeted her. "Hey! How was practice?" I asked, waving her into my room.

"Hard, I'm actually pretty tired. Coach is intense, but I love it. Sorry I'm late, traffic sucked." She smiled as she looked around.

"I noticed that yesterday, you'd think with the traffic that you would be driving in Toronto or something."

She chuckled. "You have no idea, it could be minus twenty and workers will still be out doing construction. You couldn't pay me enough to work in that cold."

"You do work in the cold." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but not minus thirty." She laughed.

"Well, are you hungry? She we get something to eat?" I asked as I grabbed my keys.

"I'm starving!" She replied with a smile.

"Perfect, the restaurant downstairs has amazing food." I said, opening the door for her.

"Such the gentleman. Opening the door." She teased me. What I wouldn't give to swat her ass as she said that. Easy Crosby, I reminded myself.

-May 2003-

I couldn't believe my year at St. Mary's was almost over. We had won nationals, and I had made amazing friends. I knew that Jack and I would stay in touch, we had so much fun together.  
"Earth to Crosby? He bud, what's going on?"

"Shit, I forgot her birthday. She's going to kill me!"

"Who? What? Where?" Jack asked as we grabbed our lunch in the cafeteria.

"Kelly. It was her sixteenth birthday yesterday and I was supposed to call her. Fuck, she will never let me live this down."

"We've been hanging out all year and this is the first I hear of anyone named Kelly. Who is she?" Jack asked, grabbing an extra helping of french fries.

"She's my best friend back home. We've been friends since we were eight."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Jack pouted.

"Haha, Jack. It's different. With Kelly it's different."

"Do you LOVVVVE her?" He nudged me out of the line.

I looked up at him. I couldn't love her, hell I'm only fifteen. "No, of course not." I said, shaking it off. "We just get along really well. She plays hockey too, so we train together a lot in the summer.

"I see." I said, raising his eyebrow at me. "Well then, what are you going to this 'girlfriend' of yours for her sixteenth birthday?"

"Shit, I have no idea." I sighed.

-

"So what's your schedule like for the rest of the week?" I asked as we waited for our food to arrive.

"I have practice Wednesday and Thursday morning and then again on Sunday afternoon. I'm not sure I'll survive." She chuckled. "Then next week we have our first exhibition game before we leave in a couple weeks for Europe."

I smiled at her. "Think you can make a bit of time to hang out with me?"

"Anything for you Mr. Crosby."

"Are you teasing me?" I asked.

"Have you ever known me to not tease you? Of course I am. I bet you missed my teasing soooo much the last five years haven't you?"

Shit, what was she doing to me? Luckily our server arrived and I could change the subject.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?" I asked, hoping she wanted to spend time with me.

"I want to do nothing. I'm exhausted. I want to sit on my couch, have a beer that I know I'm not supposed to drink, and watch trash TV as a fan blows cold air on my face. No air conditioning in my apartment. How about you?"

"I want to hang out with you, you're the reason I'm here. I've missed you Kel, I just want to catch up. But I totally get why you would want to just hang out and do nothing by yourself."

"Come on Sid, I'm not letting you out of my site if I don't have to. I've been away from you for far too long." She blushed as the words came out of her mouth and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Well then? What are we waiting for? A whole afternoon of doing absolutely nothing, can't remember the last time I did that. I just gotta run up to my room and grab a couple things, wait for me in the lobby. I'll be back in ten minutes" I signed the bill and made my way upstairs.

I pulled my keycard out of my pocket and raced to my room. I grabbed the box out of my suitcase and then headed back to the lobby.

"What's that?" She asked as she gave her valet ticket to the door man.

"You'll see. And we can take my car if you want."

"Hell no, I know you like to think you can drive like you can skate, but I know the truth Sid. I'm driving."

"I'll have you know that I have never even gotten a speeding ticket." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Her car arrived and we climbed inside. Making sure to put my seatbelt on. She thought my driving was bad? It was nothing compared to hers.

"I missed you." She said out of nowhere. I looked over at her and smiled.

"I missed you too Kel, more than you'll ever know."

She pulled out into the traffic and I clenched my fists as she changed lanes without turning on her blinker or checking her blindspot. If I make it back to her place alive I'll remind myself to not let her drive anymore.

******

We spent the afternoon doing exactly what we said we would do, nothing. We just talked and hung out, and I felt myself falling harder and harder for her. I needed to tell her, sooner rather than later.

As the night rolled along I decided to make my exit, knowing that what she was about to receive was going to make it or break it for me, for her, for us.

"Hey Kel?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna pack it in, but before I got I want to give you this." I handed her the box. "Just don't open it until I leave. Okay."

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"You'll know what to do when you go through everything."

"Okay, she I be worried Sid?" She asked.

"I hope not, It's more me who should be worried. I promise you'll get some more answers out of this okay."

"Alright."

I stood up to leave and jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt my heart jump as I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Kel. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make plans since you have the day off."

"Good night Sid." She said as she pulled back from me. "Now get lost so I can open the Pandora's Box." She laughed.

"I love your laugh." The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I said. Fuck.

"I'll call you later, now get lost." She said, opening the door for me.

I made my way outside and then realized that she had driven home. I was stranded. "Shit Crosby! Way to think that one through." Oh well, I guess it was a good time to go for a walk.


	15. Memories - Kelly POV

As soon as he closed the door I ran over to the kitchen table and grabbed the box. I was nervous, I wasn't sure what would be inside. I slowly opened the lid and saw four coiled notebooks sitting inside.  
"Okay." I thought to myself. What the hell was this about. I picked up the one that had a big number one circled on the front in black marker. I opened the first page.

October 1, 2005

I miss you Kel, it's not the same without you. I'm sorry. I'm nervous for the next week's game.

The rest of the page was blank. I turned to the next one.

October 5, 2005

It's game day. I've never been more nervous in my life. Wish you were here.

Again, that was all that was on the page. So I flipped to the next.

October 8, 2005

First NHL goal! I've got the puck to prove it!

I was beginning to realize that he was telling me his memories. As I skimmed through the notebook I noticed that most of the time he mentioned me. It had all of his achievements, but it also had other stuff too. It had fears and hopes and sometimes the page simply said that it missed me. I smiled as I read the notes. He had a different way of coping with our separation then I did.

-March 2010-

I had just gotten to the cash register of the grocery store when I saw it. Yet another stupid magazine cover with Canada's "Golden Boy" on the cover. It made me want to vomit, and then take every magazine off the rack and burn it. Since he had scored the "Golden Goal" his face was everywhere. I couldn't even get a coffee without his smug face on the front of my coffee cup. I grabbed a copy of McLeans and threw it on the belt at the register. I then grabbed a copy of Hello Canada and Time, all of which he was on the cover of. I paid for my groceries and headed home.

I opened my closed door and pulled the box out. For the last five years I had taken anything that I saw with his face on it, and thrown it in the "I Hate You Box" It had newspapers, magazines, and anything Sidney Crosby related in it. I had even gone so far as taking a poster of him from Tim Horton's and stuffing it in the box. The worst though, was when I was in the grocery store and pretty much walked into a life size Sidney Crosby Dempters cutout. I went as far as asking the store manager if I could have it. Luckily for Sid, the manager refused to let me have it. The only thing that I couldn't bare to put in the box was the stick that he had first given me. That stick had it's spot in the corner of my bedroom. I reminder of my roots. I tossed the magazines into the box without even reading them and shut my closet door before heading to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine.

-

I read every single page of the first notebook and when I was done, I dove into the second one.

April 2007

We made the playoffs! No one thought we would be able to do it! Thinking of you and wishing we were playing close to home.

April 2007

Knocked out in the first round, not exactly a stellar performance, but we did out best.

May 1, 2007

I'm heading home tomorrow. I just bought a place on the lake. I know you would love it. Maybe I'll bump into you while I'm home.

July 1, 2007

Happy Canada Day! We're celebrating with fireworks and Rye. Maybe I had one too many Rye's. Remember before I left for St. Mary's and we would hang out at Lawrencetown Beach? This summer reminds me of that, except without you. Where are you Kel?

August 7, 2007

It's my birthday Kel, 20 years young, I still haven't seen you around town. You always gave me the best birthday presents, I miss you.

I was absorbed in his thoughts, in his memories. I had no idea how much he missed me, I was starting to realize that what I felt for him was not one sided. I put the notebook down and skipped ahead to the one with the number three on it.

June 2008

The only thing harder than losing game seven of the Stanley Cup Finals was losing you.

I choked up when I read that one, I knew how he loved the game, and losing wasn't easy for him.

July 2008

Fingers crossed that you make the team today. If you do, I'll be able to explain everything to you. I miss you and I hope you forgive me.

Shit, he had been keeping tabs on me for a long time. This was always his plan, but he wanted to make sure that I achieved what I needed to achieve before telling me.

September 2008

Congrats on making the Montreal Team! The only colours better than Red and Blue are Black and Gold...and Red and White. You'll make the team next year Kelly, I know you will.

I realized now that the one time that I thought I saw him the stands during a game probably wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me.

I had to stop, I was nearly in tears. I wanted to just drop everything and call him, tell him to come back.

I picked up the book with number four on it and started half way through the notebook.

June 13, 2009

We did it! I can't even tell you how I feel right now. I don't think I even need to tell you how I feel, I have a feeling that you already know. When I walked to the bench and saw the looks on Taylor and my parent's faces I nearly lost it. The only thing missing was you. I wish you were here. I miss you.

I tried to be happy for him when he won the cup, I really did. But my heart just couldn't forgive him at the time and now I regretted it. I wish I could have shared that with him. I wiped the tears that had fallen from my cheek.

"I'm sorry Sid." I said out loud. I flipped ahead farther into the book.

"February 28, 2010

Playing for Canada in the Olympics is probably the coolest thing I've ever done in my life. Scoring the winning goal, probably my proudest moment. It shut up all my critics and all I want to do is hug you and share this with you. You have no idea how much I miss you right now. Work hard, make the team, and I'll see you sooner rather than later.

At this I completely lost it. I was in full on tears now. I flipped to the last page of the book, the date was yesterday.

July 16, 2010

Congrats! I knew you could do it! Now I just hope that you will forgive me for what I have put you through. I hope you understand how hard it was on me, although it probably wasn't nearly as hard on me as it was on you. I want you to know that I have thought about you nearly every single day for the past five years. I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused. I know you will wear the maple leaf as proudly as I do every time I put it on. You will be an amazing ambassador to Canada and I know there are great things in store for you. I can only hope that you will let me be apart of your life now. Please, have a little faith in me...I've been waiting for you forever.

Remember the first Christmas that I played in Rimouski and I came home and you insisted on trying that new move out on me? It was then, that day on the ice, that I knew I loved you. I just didn't know what it was I was feeling at the time. I didn't let myself actually say it out loud, admit it to myself until today. But I know in my heart that I have loved you since we were kids. How is it possible to find your soul mate when you're eight years old? I can't believe how lucky I am, and I can only hope that you feel the same way as me. So here it is Kel,

I LOVE YOU. I love you more than hockey, more than skating, and more than life its self. I just want to be with you and I will move mountains to make this work, if you feel the same way. So here I am, Sidney Crosby, laying my heart on the line for you.

-  
I shut the notebook and stared at the floor. I put my head in my hands and let myself cry as I let what I just read sink in.

I needed to see him, I needed to know if this was for real. I pulled out my phone and texted him.


	16. I Love You - Sid POV

The walk had been a good idea, I got to clear my head and distract myself from what she was doing. I was almost back at the hotel when my phone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket to see a message from Kelly. My heart started racing as I swiped my finger across the screen to see what it said.

Kelly: Where are you? Come back. I can't believe you did this for me. I need to see you now.

I couldn't help by smile, as I started laughing to myself. The ridiculous 'I'm so happy' laugh. I stopped as I wrote her back.

Sid: I'm almost back at the hotel. I had to walk. I'll pick up my car and be there as soon as I can.

I wasn't surprised when she didn't write me back, we both knew that I didn't need to. I picked up my pace and nearly ran the last few kilometers back to the hotel.

-Spring 2000-

"Sidney Crosby! What are you guys doing down there?"

"Sorry mom!" I yelled up to her. I had missed the net, yet again and managed to put another black mark on her dryer.

"At least it was you this time and not me." Kelly giggled as she lined her puck up on my makeshift blue line.

"Yeah, well you're the one who broke the button off of it."

"I never said I had a good shot. I probably only hit the net every one in five. That's my I play defence, my goals are always messy shove ins from the crease."

"I'm more than aware of what style you play Kelly, I'm just saying that the next time you hit the dryer, I'm not covering for you." I stuck my tongue out as I watched her take her shot. She missed, as usual. This one hit the pole in the basement causing a huge "ting" to rattle through the house, it also ricocheted off the pole and hit me in the face.

"Awww!" I screamed as I held my hand over my nose.

"Shit!" Kel screamed as she saw the stream of blood coming from my nose. "Sid! I'm so sorry! Oh my god, do you need to go to the hospital? Call you're mom? Mrs Crosby!" She screamed from the basement.

A second later the door flew open and my mom was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mrs. Crosby! I think we need to take Sid to the hospital. I think I broke his nose! Come quick!"

I had never seen my mom move so fast, she flew down the stairs taking them two at a time. I just stood there still holding my nose, trying to catch the blood the was still flowing freely from it. My mom grabbed a towel from the laundry basket and handed it to me. I placed it over my nose and tilted my head back, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm okay mom, it'll stop bleeding in a minute." She shook her head as she headed upstairs and loaded Taylor into the car before we headed off to the hospital.

I returned home later that night with four stitches, two black eyes, and a broken nose. Thanks Kelly.

-

I touched my nose and smiled. That bump never did go away, all thanks to her. I opened the door to my hotel room and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I changed my shirt and put on some deoderant. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I called the valet to get my car.

I drove as fast as I could without getting caught. Damn construction zones, making me go fifty instead of eighty. I pulled into the parking lot and buzzed her number.

"Hey!" She said happily before pushing the buzzer to open the door.

I had to make myself slow down as I approached her door, I didn't want to look too anxious. When in theory, I had been waiting for this moment for as long as I could remember. I walked down the hall and as soon as I stopped in front of the door it flew open. Kelly threw herself into my arms and I happily embraced her. She pulled herself free my grip and locked eyes with me. A smile grew on her face. "Is it true?" she asked. I knew what she was talking about. I nodded and struggled to find my words.  
"Yes." I managed to mumble. "It's true. I love you Kelly."  
Her eyes lit up as she grabbed my hand. "I love you too Sid."


	17. First Kiss - Kelly POV

There, I had finally said it. I had been waiting so long for those words to come out of my mouth that I was now terrified. My heart was beating fast and although he had already said it to me, once I had said it couldn't help but be scared.  
"Hey." He said he pulled my chin up with his gentle hands. "Are you okay? You look like you're scared to death."

"I am." Was all I said as I let go of his hand and lead him back into my apartment.

"What's going on Kel? I just told you I love you, and you told me you love me and now you're acting like you made a mistake." I could see in his eyes that my reaction to all this had hurt him. I took hold of his hand again, this time lacing my fingers through his and pulled him down onto the couch. I folded my legs under me and figured I would give it to him straight. "I love you. I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. And now that I have you I'm scared you're going to leave me again. I thought I was over the hurt, but there is still a small tiny part of me that is terrified. I don't think I'll be able to recover if that ever happened again."

-Fall 2005-

"Come on Kelly, you've got to get to practice." My mom said, pulling the covers off of me.

"I don't want to go to practice. I hate hockey, I hate everything about it."

"No you don't sweetie. I know you're upset about Sid, but you need to focus your energy on something good. Now get out of bed before I make you."

"Leave me alone mom. I'm not going today."

That was how I was for months after he left. Heartbroken.

-

I focused back on the face that I had missed for long, the face that was now sitting in front of me telling me he loves me.

"You've got to trust me Kelly. I thought you realized how hard it was for me to."

"I do Sid, I do. I just, I just need your word. Say something to reassure me."

He smiled at me before he leaned forward and put his hand on my cheek, sending a jolt straight through me. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek before speaking. "I'm not going anywhere Kel." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine. He was gentle and soft and as I kissed him back I felt my whole body go completely numb. I opened my mouth to welcome the warmth of his tongue as he moved his left hand behind my back. We explored eachother's mouths and it could have gone on forever. I wanted it to go on forever. Eventurally, he gently pulled back and broke apart our lips. I opened my eyes and smiled.  
"That was nice" I giggled.

"I'd say so." He smiled back. "I've been picturing how that would go in my mind forever."

"And?"

"Better than anything I could ever make up on my own. Kissing you is like, well. I just can't explain it."

"How about you try again and see if you can think of something?" I teased.

"I'd be careful when it comes to teasing me Kel." He raised his eyebrows at me and before I knew what happened he hitched his arm behind my back and had me lying underneath him on the couch. He lips upon mine with such frenzy, and such desire. I was feeling things I had never felt before as I grabbed at his curls and succombed to everything. Letting him show me how he felt about me with his lips. When we eventually he slowed it down he kissed my ear before pulling me onto his lap so that my back was against his chest. "You have no idea how good, how right this feels, to have you in my arms." He whispered.  
I smiled as I leaned back and kissed his cheek. "I think I do." as I took his arms and wrapped them tighter around me. "I could stay just like this forever." I whispered and I felt him kiss the top of my head.


	18. One - Sid POV

It felt so perfect to have her in my arms. We sat on her couch for awhile, not saying anything at all. I slowly brushed her hair away from her face

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked

"I have the whole day off!" She was so excited she nearly squealed. "And I want to spend it with you. Can we go the mountains?"

"We can do anything you want, but I'm driving." She looked back at me and smiled before she planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay, you can drive." She said as she placed her head back against my chest. "Hey Sid?"

"Hmm." I said as took in her intoxicating scent. It was a cross between vanilla and peppermint, whatever it was I couldn't get enough of it.

"Umm, will you stay here tonight?"

I smiled into her hair, kissing her head. "I'd love to."

-June 2005-

"I can't believe you're not going to prom with me." I whined as Kelly and I were putting the net out at the end of the driveway.

"I can, you never asked me. And besides I'm going with Carl, my boyfriend. You know, the big guy with glasses and cute spiky hair."

"Yeah, I know who he is. I still don't see what you see in him. And how could I have asked you, I've been away all year."

"Exactly, and are you even allowed to go? I don't know if you're still registered at the school or not." She teased me as she got ready to take her shot.

"Yes I'm allowed to go. You think you're so smart don't you. Will you at least save one dance for me? If Carl will allow it?" Urg, Carl, what a sleeze ball, what did she see in him? The thought of her with him made my blood boil, it was me she was supposed to be with.

She smiled back at me. "I'll save a dance for you whether Carl likes it or not." She shot her puck, and hit the top corner perfectly.

"You've been working on your shot while I've been away I see." I was proud of her, her shot was probably the weakest part of her game.  
"Yeah, I guess. This season was really hard and my heart just wasn't in it as it used to be."

I took my shot before answering her. "I know it was Kel, I wish I could have been here to help you through it. Just stick with it. You have to keep your focus."

"Yeah. Right. Focus." She slammed the puck into the back of the net, clearly frustrated whether it was with me or herself, I wasn't sure. "So, since you can't take me to prom." She emphasized the 'me' making me cringe at the fact that I actually couldn't go with her. "Who are you going to take?"

I lined my puck up getting ready for my next shot. "I'm going stag, I've heard that is the cool way to things now a days anyways."

"You could always get a ride with us if you want." She suggested.

"No thanks, the last thing I want to be is a third wheel. I'm okay."

"Maybe you're right, we have plans afterwards anyways."

"What kind of plans?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed.

"You know, plans. Post prom plans."

"Oh Jesus Kel, please don't tell me you guys are sleeping together." I could see her nose crinkling, she was getting mad now.

"What me and Carl do or don't do after prom is non of your business. So drop it Sid. I'm sorry I brought it up!" She missed her shot and my face was white as I watched the puck roll down the street.

"Hey, where did you go?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nowhere, I was just remembering something."

"Remembering what?" She turned around so she was now facing me.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Sidney Crosby you are a terrible liar." She shoved my shoulder before her face changed, it became gentle. She grabbed my hand. "Come on Sid, you know you can tell me. We can't start off with you keeping stuff from me." What on Earth was going on? She had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

"I was remembering how you wouldn't go to prom with me and how you were with Carl. It killed me to see you with him Kel." I felt myself getting nervous talking about this.

"Sid, I was seventeen. I figured I couldn't wait around for you forever. Carl, I never felt for him what I feel for you." I could tell she was struggling trying to find the right words. I looked down at her.

"I know, I just wish it was me, not him."

"It is you, it's you now Sid. If we had gotten together when we were that young we probably wouldn't have ever made it."

"Vero and Marc did." I whispered as I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my cheek before kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, but they are a one in a million pair." She blushed as I touched her.

"I want to be a one in a million pair." I mumbled as I continued to kiss her hand. She looked at me and grinned a cheesy grin before getting up off of the couch.

"I have something I want to show you. Something that I never thought I would be caught dead enjoying, ever. No peaking until I say you can look. Close your eyes Sid." I happily obliged as I put my hand over my eyes, trying to spread my fingers so I could peak. "Nice try Crosby, I can see you peaking." She poked her head out of her bedroom door. I closed my eyes as I waited for her. I could hear her rummaging through something saying various curse words as she tried to find what she was looking for. A second later she cleared her throat as if to let me know I could look. I opened them and my mouth dropped.

"So, what do you think? My mom bought me this after you left, hoping that maybe it would make things better. I almost burned it, but lucky for you, tonight, I decided to keep it." She had the cutest, most beautiful smile on her face. And seeing her standing there leaning against the doorway in nothing but my jersey and pink cotton panties made my pants instantly feel tighter. I swallowed as I took in the image. Her red hair fell loosely to her shoulders and her perfectly toned legs sculpted her body perfectly. I was in so much trouble. I tried hard to swallow as I walked up to her and put my hands on her hips as I looked her over one more time.

"Wow, boy am I ever glad you didn't burn this." I pulled her into me and kissed her, moving my arms down her back until the landed on her ass. I squeezed it as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I moved my arms up her back and under the jersey to unhook her bra. I couldn't wait to see the surprise that waited for me under there, all this time never taking our lips off of each other. I made my way to her bedroom, trying to navigate my way through the mess of clothes she had all of the floor. She broke our kiss and looked at me before putting her hand behind my head and bringing her lips to my ear.

"I feel like I've been waiting all my life for this."

"Me too Kel." I whispered back as I laid her gently on the bed. I hovered over her while she undid the belt on my jeans. Her fingers worked quickly as I hitched my finger into the crotch of her panties to pull them off. I could feel how wet she was and it took all my strength to not come right then and there. I took a breath as I pulled my jersey over her head revealing her perfect breasts underneath. I felt my breath catch as I looked at her naked body. I kissed her neck as she worked on getting my shirt off. I worked my way down kissing each of her breasts before taking her nipple in my mouth and sucking on it. She let out a moan and I had to stop. I looked up at her. "God your beautiful" my comment caused her to blush as she pulled on my neck, bringing my head down so she could kiss me. Her kiss, her touch, they were filled with so much passion, so much love. This had been worth the wait. My hands roamed her body as she took control with the kiss and I slowly put a finger inside her. This time it was me who groaned when I felt her. She was tight, and wet and if I couldn't have her soon I was going to lose my mind. I moved my fingers slowly in and out teasing her clit with my thumb. She was moving her hips against me and I knew when she stopped kissing me that she was nearly there.  
"Go gotta stop Sid. I feel like I'm going to explode"  
"I'm not going to stop until you do explode. Shhh baby, just relax."  
"Kinda hard to relax when you make me feel like this. Holy shit. Oh my god, don't stop." She was grinding harder against me and I knew when she grabbed for the sheet and arched her back that she had let go. I felt her body shiver and quake in the aftermath before I leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around my neck as she pulled my boxers off. Leaving me exposed and harder than a rock. She locked eyes with me and gave a gentle nod of her head to let me know she was ready. I lowered my self onto her and as I entered her she moaned and lifted her leg so her knees were up and her feet were flat on the bed. I moved slowly, knowing that as much as I wanted it to last forever I was probably only going to last a few minutes. She was so tight that with the first thrust I almost lost it. I grabbed her left hand and pushed it up above her head while my right hand caressed her face. "Open your eyes Kel." I whispered. She slowly opened them, revealing her green eyes. "I love you." She smiled as I kissed her and got completely lost in the woman who has had my heart since I was a teenager. Here we were all these years later together as one.


	19. Morning Banter - Kelly POV

I woke up to a pair of hazel eyes staring at me. I smiled and stretched before wrapping my arm around him and kissing him. "Good Morning. It's nice to wake up to your face."

"Good morning to you too, I love waking up to your face as well." He replied as he swept a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. He looked at me and smiled, I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, oh nothing." He said between giggles. "It's just, well, you have the craziest bed head I've ever seen." I pouted as I patted the top of my head trying to keep my wild mane at bay. "It's okay though, it's really cute. I like it." He smiled and kissed me.

"Well now you have me all self conscience about it." I rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to try and brush it out, or do something with it. I found a hair tie in my drawer and put it up in a messy bun. "Better?" I asked as I walked back into the bedroom.

"It was fine before, but if you prefer it like that, I like that too." He said, waving me back into bed. I climbed in beside him and put my head on his chest, closing my eyes to take in everything that had happened in the past couple of days. "Is this for real?" I asked as I laid there, Sid gently stroking my back.

"Yes Baby, this is for real." I could hear the happiness in his voice when he said it.

-Summer 2007-

I looked up at the roster that was posted on Coach's door. I didn't see my name so my eyes searched it again. No, it was definitely not there. A wave of disappointment washed over me as I felt the tears start to prick my eyes. I had worked so hard for this, gotten so far, and had failed. Failure was something I was not used to. I hardly ever failed at anything whether it be school, or hockey, or my personal life. This was the first time I had ever been cut from a team and the shock of it had yet to sink in. From the time I was eight years old I had always made every team I tried out for. I felt the anger come bubbling up to the surface as I looked for someone or something to blame. Just the thought of him, the thought of his name made me so angry, but it also gave me someone to blame other than myself for my failure.

-

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm starving."

He laughed. "Okay, how about you go take a shower and I'll fix you something to eat."

"But I don't want to get out of bed. It's nice and warm." I whined as I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"I thought you wanted to go to the mountains today? I'm all and well with staying in bed with you all day if you like though. You decide." He teased as he nibbled on my ear and sent shivers through my body.

"No, we're going to the mountains, and then when we come back we can spend the whole night in bed." I pulled the blankets down and made my way towards the bathroom.

"Wait." I heard him say. "Stop." I stopped where I was and looked back at him.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled a goofy grin at me.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view." He replied as he crawled to the end of the bed. "You better get in the shower before I decide to pull you back into this bed." I giggled, running into the bathroom and closing the door before he could catch me.

I showered as quickly as I could, but made sure to take the time to shave my legs and all my other parts. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel as I walked into my bedroom to find something to wear. I stood staring at my closet until I decided to keep it simple with a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I stepped back into the bathroom to work on my hair.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah."

"Are you almost done?" He asked through the door. I turned around and opened it with one hand as I held my hair up with the other hand and had a hair tie in my mouth. I tied the elastic around my hair and nodded.

"Done." I said to him as I pecked him on the lips. "My crazy bed head doesn't want to do anything today except be in a ponytail. I hope you don't mind." I grabbed his hand as we walked back to the kitchen where he had made me a bowl of yogurt with granola and berries.

"I wasn't sure what you usually ate for breakfast. I figured since you are training and stuff that you would want to keep it somewhat healthy."

"This is perfect. I usually make a smoothie for breakfast before I head to the rink." I winked at him. "Just so know for next time." I teased as we sat down at the table and dove into our yogurt. He rolled his eyes at me as he shoveled his food into his mouth. Such a typical man, no manners at all. "You should slow down you know. Eating fast isn't good for you stomach."

"Sorry." He said with a mouthful of food. "Bad habit." He slowed down with the intake of food and when he had finished he got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher. "Is it okay if we stop by the hotel before we leave? I just want to shower and change my clothes."

"Are you going to shave?" I asked. He had some stubble coming in and everyone knows how god awful his playoff beard is. There was no way I was letting that get out of hand.

"What? You don't like this?" He asked, coming over and rubbing his cheek against mine."

I shrieked. "Eew Sid! No! That's gross. You need to get rid of that before it gets any worse. You look like a greasy drowned rat when you let it grow out."

"Okay fine, I'll shave too. Are you ready to go?" He was already putting his shoes on.

"Yes, just give me one second to grab my bag." I got up and tossed my bowl in the sink before grabbing my backpack off the kitchen counter. "Now I'm ready."

******

I waited for him in his room while he showered and got ready. Seriously, I think he took longer than me. But it was worth the wait because when he came out of the bathroom his hair was still wet and he was walking around in a pair of board shorts, the water from his hair dropping down his back. His hair was a bit longer, the way I liked it. He looked way less dorky like this. Every time I saw the Sportchek commercials I cringed because his hair was so short and they made him look like a complete nerd. I wonder if Sid ever mentioned that to Pat.

He took a t-shirt out of the closet pulled it over his head. "What are you staring at?"

"You. I was just thinking how I like your hair like this. A little bit longer." I walked over and rolled my finger through the little tufts of hair at the back of his neck. He grabbed my wrist and brought the palm of my hand to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"I like your morning bed head best." He whispered as he pulled me closer and laid into me with an aggressive kiss. He hands exploring every inch of me, if could feel what was going on in his shorts and pulled back before we got carried away.

"I'm glad you find my bed head so attractive, but can we go now? It's been forever since I've been to Banff."

"Yeah yeah, you're killing me Kel. What am I supposed to do with this?" He pointed at his shorts. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders before opening the door and heading forwards the elevator.


	20. The Mountains - Sid POV

"I'm so excited to actually be going to the mountains!" Kelly was so excited that she hadn't stopped talking since we got into the car. "The last time I was in Banff it was winter and we went skating, it feels like ages ago."

I turned to her "The last time was in Banff I was twelve and I don't really remember anything because we spent the whole time at the rink."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was so jealous that your team got to go and ours didn't. You brought me back the stuffed moose. I still have that you know."

-Winter 1999-

"I heard you guys won!" Kelly flung her arms around me as I was setting up the net, nearly knocking me over.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. I got MVP and scored twelve goals. The teams out west are good, like really good."

"We won our games this week, I got eighteen penalty minutes and a game misconduct when I accidently hit the blonde chick in the back. Ooops." She tried to sound like she was really upset but I knew she wasn't. She had a temper and hated when people got in her way. I watched her tie up her skates before I skated over to her.

"I got you something." I let the bag hand from my finger in front of her face. She looked up at me with a big smile and tried to reach for it.

"Nope. You're going to have to work for it." I teased. For once it was me teasing her not the other way around."

"Oh come on Sid, can I please have it?"

"You can have it after you hit the net five times in a row."

"I hate you for making a drill out of this." She huffed before skating over to the blueline on my backyard rink and lined the pucks up. A look of sheer determination on her face as she wound up and shot. Three went in, one hit the cross bar, and another bounced off a tree. She turned to me and scowled, making me laugh. She fetched the pucks and lined them up again. This time she stopped when the first one missed wide and grabbed another puck. At this rate I would be out of pucks before I could even take a shot. I saw her take a deep breath before she closed her eyes. Visualization was something they were teaching all of us now. I could almost visualize it with her. She let out another slow breath and focused on the net as she wound up and shot the first puck straight into the back of the net, she made sure to breath between shot and when the next three went in she looked at and smiled before she took her last shot. When it bounced off the post and in I heard he squeal with delight as she threw her gloves off and skated over to me.

"Hand it over Crosby."

I handed her the bag. "Nice work Kel."

-

We got closer to the mountains and she got more and more excited, as the terrain went from flat, to foothills, to mountains in less than an hour. We drove through the gates of the park and down main street before we found a parking spot. "Okay Kel, now that we're here where do you want to go?"

"Can we just walk Main Street? It's my favourite, and then maybe go for lunch?"

"Anything you want." I replied quietly as I grabbed her hand. The place had changed a lot since I was a kid.

"Oh look!" She pointed her finger at the window of the Fudge Factory as we walked by. "Chocolate! Let's go in." She pulled me inside the shop and we watched them make chocolate and sampled some treats. "This is so against my diet when I'm training, but I don't care. Here, try this one." She shoved a chocolate caramel into my mouth. She was so happy, this is Kelly I remembered. We left the shop with a bag full of chocolate that Kelly swore she would save until after she got back from Europe, but two minutes down the road she was digging into the bag. She stopped and looked at me as she licked the chocolate off of her fingers. "What?" I shook my head at her and smiled at the Chocolatety kiss she placed on my lips. "Come on crosby, have you ever eaten crocodile?" She gave me a wistful smile and dragged me along Main Street until we reached a little restaurant nestled in between two buildings. "This is the Grizzly House. Best fondue you will ever have."

*****

She was right. I sat back in my chair to let my stomach expand. It was the first time I had ever eaten crocodile and ostrich. I even tried rattle snake, the food was amazing but my company was better. Plus, I liked Banff and how no one seemed to care who I was. "Do you want to go up the gondola?" She said as she finished up her plate.

"Sure. I can only imagine that the view is spectacular."

"You won't be disappointed."

We drove up to the parking lot at Sulphur Mountain and got in the line for the gondola. I wrapped my arm around he waist as we waited quietly for our turn. When we got into the gondola and the operator shut the door she looked up at me. "I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but I um, well, I, I um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on the pill. Well, actually the shot, and not because I you know, sleep with guys a lot. It's just easier when you play a sport competitively to not have to worry about getting your period. I just thought you should know. Yeah. Before last night it had been a very very long time." She was clearly nervous as she tried to tuck a loose strand behind her ear only to find that there was nothing there because her hair was tied up.

"I'm glad you told me that, because well, you're the first person I've ever gone bareback with. Not that I've been with a lot of women but with my 'reputation' I have to be very careful about my extra curricular activities so to tay. And let me tell you, being with you with was a million times better than anyone I'd been with before." She was looking at me now and seemed to be a little more at ease. "So now that that's off our chests, can we enjoy the rest of the ride?"

"Yes." She whispered, leaning over to kiss me.

When we got to the top we made our way over to the look out. I definitely wasn't disappointed, the view was nothing short of spectacular. It was a three sixty panoramic view of nothing but mountains. This was quickly becoming one of my favourite places and I could see why Kelly insisted we make the trip. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Isn't it? I'm glad you like it. Should we take a picture? When was the last time we took a picture of the two of us?"

I thought about it, it had been forever. "Probably prom." I took my phone out and pushed the camera button. I put my arm around her shoulder and we leaned our heads together, like we always did when we were kids. The picture captured the background perfectly and when we both agreed that we liked it we took another one. This time she turned at the last second and squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out. She was the cutest thing ever. I laughed when I saw the photo and decided this one was going to be my new background on my phone. We took one more where I kissed her gently and you could see the outline of a smile on her face.

"Have you told your mom yet?" She asked before we walked the trail that lead to the gift shop.

"Um, no. She will be excited though. She loved you so much Kel and when everything happened she was really really mad at me. She told me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life and she went on and on about how selfish I was acting." Leave it to my mom take make me feel like a bigger pile of shit then I already felt.

"Oh Trina, I miss your mom a lot. I talked to my mom after I made the team. She told me to give you a chance. To hear you out."

"We'll remind me to thank your mom next time I see her. Maybe I should send this picture to my mom and see if she gets the hint." I showed her the picture of her sticking her tongue out.

"Send it to me too. We could have some fun with this."

I texted her the pictures we took and then we both sent the first picture to our moms. Within four minutes both of our phones were buzzing with messages..

Trina: Is that Kelly? Sid you didn't tell me you were going to see her! Looks like you patched things up. Call me soon with the details. Xo

Joy: So you gave him a chance to explain. I'm glad you did. Love u

We both laughed. Our moms had been not so secretly hoping we would reconcile for years. We both replied with the second picture.

Sid and Kel: Having fun in the mountains.

A few minutes later they had both replied again.

Trina: So it seems. What's going Sid? Call me

Joy: You look so happy Kel.

We then sent the third picture.

Sid and Kel. Nothing to tell. :) xoxo

We knew that would get both of them going and this time my mom didn't reply, instead she called.

"Hi mom"

"Sidney Patrick, what have you been up to? You better not break that poor girls heart again!"

"You're on speaker phone mom"

"Hi Trina! I've missed you!" Kelly chirped in so my mom would know to watch what she said.

"Kelly honey! Seems my son finally came to his senses. I'm so happy for you guys. I do hope you come visit soon! "

"Thanks Trina! I made the national team too! We will catch up soon okay?"

"Okay sweetie. Make sure my son behaves himself."

"I'm right here mom. I can hear everything you say. I'll be on my best behaviour. Don't worry". My mom never understood the concept of speaker phone. "Bye mom. Love you."

"Bye Sid. Love you too."

"Did your mom write back?"

"Yeah." She showed me the text

Joy: I am so happy for you. I will frame these. Xo

"Well that went over well. Now I just need to tell Jack and Max. They are the only two people I ever talked to about you."

"I can't wait to meet them. Or talk to them, or just hear about them I guess."

We caught the gondola down to the parking lot and started the drive home. She tuned the radio before grabbing my hand kissing it. "This day was awesome."

"I'd say." I replied, trying to keep my eyes on the road and not on her.

"Can we stay at the hotel tonight? I mean, can I stay at the hotel tonight?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course. Do you want to stop by your place and grab your gear and stuff? I can drive you to practice in the morning if you want."

"That would be great. I'd like that."

The next time I looked over at her she was sleeping quietly, he hand still wrapped in mine. "I love you Kelly." Expecting no reaction, I said it mostly for myself.  
She opened her eyes. "I love you too Sid." She whispered back before closing her eyes again.


	21. Getting Over It - Kelly POV

We pulled into the parking lot of my building and I sleepily opened my eyes and searched my bag for my keys. I got out and opened the door to the building, Sid right behind me, his hand on my back. I opened the door to my place and started packing a bag of overnight stuff. Randmonly throwing clothes into a bag before heading to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and a few other things. I walked back to the kitchen to find Sid sitting at my breakfast bar eating a granola bar. He stopped eating and looked at me like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What? I was hungry." He said with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, can you grab me ay hoodie? I think there's a few in my closet." He swallowed the rest of the granolda bar and nodded his head as he headed towards my bedroom. I grabbed my runners from the hall closet and zipped up my bag as I waited for Sid to come back. I opened a bottle of water and skimmed through my mail while I waited for him. When he didn't come back I figured he didn't know which hoodie to choose. I could picture him standing there in my closet trying to figure out which on to pick. I walked towards the bedroom and was surprised when I found him sitting on the floor of my closet, staring at the box that said "I Hate You Sidney Crosby" written on it in black sharpie. He didn't open it, he just sat there and stared at it. I leaned against the doorway of the closet "I had a different way of dealing with it Sid. You wrote everything down, I threw it all in a box and refused to look at it." He nodded. I could tell he was upset. I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, grabbing his hands. "Hey, look at me." He looked up and frowned. "Look, I need to get over this as much as you do. We can go through it if you want. Maybe it will be good for me actually know what you have been doing the last five years. Sid, this wasn't ever meant to hurt you, it was just me not wanting to face the pain." I grabbed the box and pulled the top open. I pulled out the first item without even looking. It was the copy of the National Post from the Olympics, his smiling face all over the front.

"I get goosebumps when I think of that day." He whispered.

"You know I've never watched the game or the goal. I hurt too much to be cut from the team and then to see you play, it was too much. So I became a hermit for seventeen days and refused to turn on the tv."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and stop pouting. If we both can't get over this we minus well stop before this goes any further." I crossed my arms and stared at him until he looked me in the eye.

"Okay. Will you at watch the game with me sometime?"

"I'd love to." He grabbed me and pulled me down so we were both sitting cross legged on the floor. We spent the next hour going through everything. He would tell me which magazine articles were not completely true and which reporters would fudge his words. He raised his eyebrow at me when he pulled the Tim Horton's poster out and he laughed when I told him I stole it from the restaurant. As we got closer to the bottom of the box the items became more personal. They were actually things that he had given me or pictures of the two of us. He picked up the framed photo from our prom, the last photo we had taken together before today. "I love this picture. It sits on my dresser at home." I dug into the box and pulled out a birthday card, from my sixteenth birthday.

-May 2003-

"Happy Birthday to Me." I pouted as I slouched onto the couch. I was furious, my sixteenth birthday and he didn't even have time to call me or email me or anyhthing. What a douche. It wasn't the same without him here to celebrate with me, and sixteen is a pretty big deal. I got up and grabbed the phone off the counter, I didn't care that my mom's long distance plan didn't include US daytime minutes. I dailed his number, knowing he would probably not pick up because he knew how mad I was going to be. When his voicemail message came on, I waited for the beep before speaking.  
"Hello Sidney Crosby, the is Kelly Nelson speaking. You know, you're best friend from the small town of Cole Harbour Nova Scotia. Anyways, I know you are a big time jock now, but I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to Me. It's my sixteenth birthday and you forgot to call. Thanks for ruining my day. Have a good night." He emailed me later that night, apologizing over and over again and promising to make it up to me. I went to bed doubtful that he would follow through on his words.

I arrived home from school the next week to see a package on the counter for me. I knew as soon as I saw his messy writing that it was from him. I ripped it open and opened the card.

Happy Sixteenth Birthday Kelly.  
I'm sorry for being late with this, I hope it makes it up to you.  
Sid

I smiled, I knew he cared. I just liked teasing him, although I was a little pissed he forgot. I opened the box to find a hard cover copy of The History of the Montreal Canadiens. Only Sid would know how much I would love that. How many other girls want books on hockey for presents? At the bottom of the box there was also his Championship Ring he got when they won nationals, laced in a silver chain. I took it out of the box and put it around my neck, where it stayed for the next few years.

-

I touched my neck expecting the necklace to still be there, and was disappointed when all I felt was bare skin. I dug further into the box looking for it, I know I had thrown it in there when I cleansed my life of him. I began to lose my composure when I couldn't find it. "Kelly, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" Sid grabbed my hands from the box and made me stop and take a breath. I was shaking I was so upset and I was trying to fight his grip.  
"The necklace, the one with your ring, the one you gave me for my birthday. I can't find it. I know it's in here."  
"Okay, hold on. Relax Kel, it's in here somewhere." He pulled the box closer to himself and pulled stuff out one by one until he stopped and smiled at me. "Here it is." It was hanging around the neck of the moose he had given me. How appropriate. I snatched it off the moose and held it in my hands. He grabbed my hands gently "Do you want to wear it?" He had already undone the clasp. I nodded as he put it around my neck. I knew as soon as he put it on me that this was it. The final bit of hurt, the last bit of doubt, was all now completely gone. For both of us, we could move on and finally forget about the past, well the bad part of the past at least. We would always have our childhood memories to hang on to to bring us back together.


	22. Practise - Sid POV

"Do you want me to go? Or can I stay and watch?" I grabbed Kelly's hand and pushed the elevator call button.

"Um, well, I guess it would be okay if you stay. Maybe just kinda keep a low profile? God only knows what would happen if people knew you were there watching them. The girls would probably come out with faces full of makeup to try and impress you." She giggled as she put her arms around my waist and leaned into me while the elevetor descended towards the lobby. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about them, I'm only there to watch you. Oh, and I have I surprise for you later tonight too." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Surprise?"

"Yup."

"Any hints?"

"Nope."

"I figured as much. You better hope I have the energy to do anything tonight, the way coach has been working us I will be lucky if I can walk after."

"We can take a nap after practice. I'm really good at taking naps." I opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." She replied as she pulled on her seat belt and I closed the door. I skipped around the car to the drivers side and joined her in the car.

I found a spot in the parking lot at COP and turned the engine off. I think I'll wait here for a few minutes before I go in. I'll let you go in alone. Sound good?"

She leaned over to kiss me, playing with the tufts of hair on my neck. "Sounds perfect. It'll meet you here after practice. Do you have your phone?"

"If course."

"Good. I'll text you when the coast is clear and you can come in."

"Sounds good." I leaned over kiss her again. Pulling her off her seat and and giving her behind a squeeze. She moaned before pulling away.

"If you make me late Sid you'll have a lot of explaining to do to coach."

"Okay go." I mumbled. I watched her get out of the car and walk towards the rink. A view I would never get sick of. I turned the radio on and reclined my seat while I waited for the okay to go inside.

-February 2008-

The arena was filled so it was easy for me to blend in. We had an uncommon off night while we were on the road so I took the opportunity to go and see her play. Much to the chagrin of max and flower, they weren't really into the CWHL and couldn't figure out why I would want to spend my night watching a team I didn't even know.

I got a seat in the lower bowl and waited for her to come onto the ice. As soon as the teams lined up on the blue line and took their helmets off for the national anthem I saw her. Her red hair tied back in a messy ponytail and a head band kept the stray hairs out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and rocked back  
And forth as the anthem was sang. I could see her mouthing the words and started to sing along with her.

I was memorized by the way she played. She had always been good, but now she was very good. I could see that her intensity and focus was back and deep down, I knew I had made the right decision. Her game was gritty and fast and she walked away after the game with eight penalty minutes and an assist.

When the horn blew to end the game she looked up into the stands, and right at me. I looked away and lowered my hat before vacating my seat.

-

My phone buzzed and smiled when I saw it was a message from Kelly.

Kel: coast clear.

I opened the car door and walked towards the entrance of the rink. I prayed that I could find a quiet spot to watch and not be noticed.

I found just the place in the unlit hallway of the Zamboni entrance. I watched from the shadows as the team worked on speed drills and power play set up. I didn't even realize how much time had passed until coach blew the whistle. I was I absorbed in watching the team.

After everyone vacated the ice I walked towards the exit but stopped when my phone went off.

Kel: so much for a low profile. I think the whole city knows you are here. I'll meet you at the car in five minutes.

Shit. I didn't even notice anyone look at me.

Sid: sorry baby, I thought I was hidden. Hope you survived :)

I hit send as I exited the building and went to start the car. I wasn't sure if we would need a quick get away or not.


	23. Introductions - Kelly POV

I entered the locker room and threw my stuff into my locker. My heart was racing after all the cardio and I was trying to control my breathing to bring it back to normal. I saw him standing in the hallway during practice. Watching intently as we ran our drills. He never took his eyes off of me and when I looked at him watching me, the butterflies I always felt when I was around him had returned. I didn't even have to be in the same room as him and I got butterflies, it had been like that forever.

-January 2004-

"Hurry up mom, the game is starting in ten minutes!" My mom was finishing up breakfast and I had already turned the television onto TSN to watch the pregame show. This was my first Christmas season where Sid wasn't around. It was surreal, usually we watched the World Juniors together, but this year I was watching him play for Canada in Finland. It was a feeling I couldn't explain. I was a bit envious though, playing for your country at the age of sixteen was not something to be taken lightly. Although, he had played for the Under 18 team, the World Juniors was a whole nother ball game. I had always known he would do great things, and being the youngest player to ever score a goal for Canada was just the start.

When the teams came out onto the ice I could tell just by looking at him how nervous he was. It was the gold medal game and Canada was favoured to take home the gold. As the puck dropped my nerves got the best of me. The butterflies I felt whenever I saw him had arrived, even though he was half way across the world and I was watching him through the TV. I started out watching the game on the couch, but half way through the first period I starting to pace the room and yelled at the TV when a bad call was made. I was a mess. Watching was way more nerveracking then playing and by the third period I had to leave the room every three minutes to calm my nerves, it didn't help though. When they guys lost that game, my heart sank. I saw him standing on the blueline accepting his medal, knowing that he wouldn't be satisfied until he could go back next year and push the team to gold.

-

"Did you hear the rumor that Sidney Crosby is here?" Andrea whispered to me as we were getting dressed after practice.

"Really?" I tried to act surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Hayley said she saw him watching us by the Zamboni enterance."

I let out a wry smile and Andrea looked at me skepticaly. "What do you know Kel? You can't even keep at straight face at the sound of his name."

I looked around the locker room, making sure that no one could hear before I leaned into her ear. "Did I ever tell you about my bestfriend when I was a kid?"

"No. Why?"

"Okay, well come with me after practice. I need to tell you something."

"But what does this have to do with Sidney Cro..." He stopped her sentense short as she realized what I was getting at. "Shit. Can I meet him?" She blushed when she asked.

"Definitely, I just want to give him a heads up. And try to keep this on the down low. Sid doesn't really like to make a scen, oh and I should give you a little background story." I went into to full detail with Andrea about how we met and our lives growing up, including when he left and what I went through. What I didn't tell her was that we were more than friends. I figured she would figure that out soon enough.

As I was tying my shoes I texted him.

Kelly: Kel: so much for a low profile. I think the whole city knows you are here. I'll meet you at the car in five minutes.

He texted me back a few minutes later and I giggled, knowing he was probably starting the car to make a fast get away.

Sid: Sorry baby, I thought I was hidden. Hope you survived :)

Five minutes later Andrea and I walked towards his idling car in the parking lot. I threw my gear in the back and then walked around to the drivers side, tapping on the window. We wound it down and I poked my head in, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You can turn the car off, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Andrea was standing a few feet away, kicking dirt with her shoe.

"You made it seem like there was going to be a mad mob of girls coming out of the arena screaming or something." He shut the car off and opened the door. "You did amazing in practice." He picked me up and swung me around.

I giggled at the cute gesture. "Thanks, I tried to not get distracted by you." I admitted.

"So who is it that you want me to meet?" He grabbed my hand and we walked towards Andrea.

"Andrea, this is Sidney. Sidney, this is Andrea, she is my linemate. And probably my best friend on the whole team. We have been playing together since Montreal." He looked at her with soft eyes and stretched his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Andrea."

She was speechless when she grabbed his hand and I could tell that she would need awhile to compose herself. I laughed. "Andrea's a little starstruck. She'll come around eventually." She nodded her in agreement. "Andrea, how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night and you can get to know Sidney a bit better. And if you don't mind can you keep the fact that Sid is in town to yourself for now? It will be a mad house when it get's out."

"Sure, whatever you think is best. What time tomorrow?" Her voice was low and she wouldn't look us in the eye.

"Let's aim for six. I'll call you with the details okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to relax her. "He's just Sid, the same boy I've known since I was eight years old. He's a regular guy...try to relax a bit."

"Easy for you." She whispered before grabbing her car keys and heading towards her car.

I looked over at Sid. "Well, that went rather well don't you think?" I chuckled. I was going to have to get used to introducing him to people, and I was going to have to get used to their reactions.

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked.

"No way jose, you're not getting that info out of me. How are you feeling? Should we go take a nap?" He raised his eyebrows at me. Nap, yeah right. I knew what he had in mind, and I was all for it.

"A nap sounds perfect." I replied as we got into the car and drove towards my apartment.


	24. Elevators, Counter Top, and Mixed CD's

We hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot and she was all over me. She had her hand between my legs and my pants suddenly became uncomfortable. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but it was becoming more and more difficult, she had undone my belt and I nearly lost all control when she grabbed my hand from the steering wheel and slipped it under her shirt and up her bra, giving me a handful of her perfect breasts. "Jesus Kel, you're going to get us killed. I can't even focus on the road."

"Good thing we're really close to home then isn't it?" She continued to work between my legs. I made it to the parking lot of her building and I don't even remember turning off the car. I just remember waiting for the elevator, and as soon as the doors opened we stepped inside. We didn't even wait for the doors to close before we were all over each other. I pushed her up against the mirrored wall and she moaned as I explored her mouth with mine. We were still mid kiss when the elevator dinged and the door opened to her floor. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, stopping long enough to get her key in the door before pulling me inside and slamming it shut as she pushed me against it. She already had my shirt off and was working on my pants, I was more than turned on by the fact that she was in charge. I pulled on her tank top and she stopped long enough to lift her arms over her head. I threw her shirt on the floor and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. I felt my heart rate jump when her chest was in full view of me. "I. Want. You. Now." She whispered into my ear as she worked on taking off my shorts. I undid the button on her jeans and shimmied them down, making sure to take in a full handful of her ass as I did so. I lifted her up and placed her on the counter, there was no way we were going to make it to the bedroom. She grabbed onto me as I entered her and let out a slur of incoherent words as I pounded into her. She grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers as she tried to control the sounds that were involuntarily coming out of her mouth. I pushed myself farther, and harder into her and knew that I had sent her over the edge when she bit into my shoulder. The sensation was unbearable and I had to let myself go.

We stayed there for a minute, not moving, and not saying a word. I pulled my head back to look at her to see a look of pure happiness on her face. I picked her up off the counter and started walking towards the bedroom "How about that nap?" I asked. She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. I layed her down on her bed and crawled in beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I whispered as I pulled the covers up.

"Yup." She laughed, turning to towards me so our foreheads were touching. "I love you Sid. Thank you for coming back into my life."

"I love you more Kel, and thank you for letting me back into your life. I kissed her lips before closing my eyes and drifted into a perfect afternoon sleep.

-Summer 2002-

We were hanging out at he beach, one of our favourite places besides the rink. I was counting down the days until I leaving for Minnesota and dreading the fact that she wouldn't be there to talk to everyday. "I'm going to miss you Kel. It's going to be so different without you around."

"You'll be fine Sid. You were meant to do this. Besides, you can always email or call me. I'll always make time for you."

"I know, I just hope that I am able to adjust and prove myself."

"You have nothing to prove to anyone except yourself. Stay focused and you'll be fine."

"See, this is why I need you there. Always making me see the bright side of things." I nudged her with my shoulder and she smiled back at me. "Anyways, I want to give you something so you won't forget about me."

She laughed. "I think it will be pretty hard to forget about you."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the mixed CD I had made. It had some of our favourite songs plus some songs that just made me think of her. "Here, and don't laugh, it took me a week to come up with songs for this." I handed her the CD. She took it from my hands and opened the cover to see which songs I had selected. She read them off out loud as if I didn't know what I had put on it.

Kel and Sid's Mixed CD  
"We are the Champions"  
"Good Vibrations"  
"How You Remind Me"  
"Wherever You Will Go"  
"Complicated"  
"Hanging By A Moment"  
"Good Ole Hockey Game"  
"Eye of The Tiger"  
"I Like to Move It"  
"Tag Team"  
"Everything You Want"  
"Kryptonite"

"This is awesome Sid. I know why you put every single song on here, except Complicated. But it doesn't matter. I love it, thank you." She pulled me in for a hug and in that moment I didn't want to say good bye to her.

"I made one for me too." She stood up and smiled at me.

"Well let's go, I want to listen to this!" She was half way down the beach before I even stood up.


	25. Stay Here - Kelly POV

I opened my eyes to see a stream of light coming from the window and covering the bed andI wasn't sure how long we had been asleep. I looked over at Sid, his lips were parted and he was breathing, slow and steady. I reached over and wrapped my arm around him, taking in his scent. I played with his hair before tugging playfully on his ear to wake him up. "Ouch, what was that for?" He said sleepily rolling over to face me.

"Don't be a baby, you know it didn't hurt." I teased. "I'm going to take a shower and then you are going to tell me what my surprise is." I saw him look over at the clock, it was four fifteen in the afternoon.

"You can go take your shower, but I'm not telling you what the plan is. We've only got an hour so don't take too long." He was sitting up now, his legs flung over the side.

"Right Crosby, you take twice as long as me to get ready. I'll be good to go in twenty minutes." I walked over and kissed his nose before heading into the bathroom.

-November 2003-

"When is your next game in Halifax?" I asked in between bites of my chicken and pasta, a staple on every game day. Sid and I didn't get much time to talk, especially with our game schedules, but I made sure to take five minutes and call him before his game.

"Um, I think at the beginning of December. I'll make sure to get you guys tickets. Taylor likes it better when you're at the games. So she says. I think she'd secretly rather hang out with you than watch me play."

"She's six Sid, of course she'd rather hang out with me." I heard him laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, I gotta get going. We're leaving the hotel in twenty minutes. Play hard tonight okay?"

"You too Sid. Email me something in the next few days. I'll try and catch you on messenger when I get home tonight."

"Sounds good, bye Kel."

"Bye Sid."

When I got out of the shower he was standing in my bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers. I felt my breath catch instantly as I took in the sight. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I hope you are going to wear that tonight." I raised my eyes at him and batted my eyelashes more than obviously.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Unfortunately I can't wear this for where we are going, maybe when we get home." He kissed my forehead before sauntering off to the bathroom to get ready. I huffed as I walked towards my closet. I had no idea what we were doing so I didn't have a clue as to what I should wear. I decided on a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt. I grabbed a pair of socks from my dresser and went to put them on when I realized that he had made my bed. It made me laugh, he used to be as messy as me. Living on his own for so long must have changed that. That, or he had a cleaning lady. I made a mental note to ask him that, remembering that I had missed a bit chunk of his life.

I was just in the middle of lining my eyelid when I saw him behind me in the mirror. "Don't stare, you're making me nervous and I'll mess it up."

"Sorry, I can't help it." I saw him blush as he turned and grabbed his clothes off the chair. "I'm going to have to stop at the hotel and grab some more clothes later."

I pumped my mascara bottle and smiled at him. "You could just check out."

"Do you want that?" He asked cautiously.

"I do if you do. It's not like you're spending at time there anyways. I mean, unless you think we're rushing it or something. Then, then, you can forget that I just said that." I was trying to backtrack and was becoming more and more flustered.

"You're cute when you're nervous. Are you trying to back out of your offer?"

I turned back to the mirror and started to apply my mascara.. "Nervous? What makes you think I'm nervous? And no, I am not backing out of my offer." He came up to me and put his finger on my lips, before removing the mascara from my hand.

Turning me so I was facing him he took a breath. "Because you are blubbering away like a fool. I'd much rather be here with you than at the hotel." He leaned down and kissed me, putting the mascara back on the dresser. "And you don't need this, you're just as beautiful without it." I felt my knees become weak. Thank you Sidney Crosby for making me melt into a pile of mush. I reached behind me and picked it up.

"I need to finish the look, otherwise it'll just look awkward. Sit tight and I'll be ready to go in five minutes." He groaned in frustration as he pried himself away from me.

"You have five minutes." He walked behind and swatted my butt before going to the living room and grabbing his shoes.


	26. Surprise - Sid POV

While I was waiting for her to finish getting dressed I went to her closet to grab a scarf. I put it around my neck and continued to wait for her. "You know it's like twenty six degrees outside still, I don't think you're going to need a scarf" She came up to me and pulled it off my neck.

"It's not for me, it's for you."

She looked skeptically at me before sighing. "Are you seriously going to blindfold me?"

"Yes."

She put her hand up in protest and quickly lowered it when I started shaking my head at her. "Fine. This better be worth it Sid."

"Oh, it will be so worth it. Trust me okay."

"Okay." She said reluctantly as she opened the door.

As soon as we got into the car I tied the scarf around her head and watched with pleasure as she tried to cheat and peak through it. "No peaking, or we're not going." She crossed her arms and pouted as I started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, she uncrossed her arms "I hope people don't think I'm being kidnapped or something. Can I please take this stupid thing off?"

"We're almost there, and besides, if I was going to kidnap you I would have put you in the trunk." I reached over and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles as I smiled at her pouting lips.

"You are enjoying this far too much for my liking." She whined.

"Come on Kel, you know you secretly like this." A smile spread across her lips as she shook her head and tried to disagree. "You're such a bad liar. And you can stop pouting because we are here." I stopped and put the car in park, taking in one last look of her sitting in the passenger seat, completely at my mercy. I turned the car off and got out to open her door for her.

Reaching her hand out to me she climbed cautiously out of the car. "So when do I get to take this thing off my face?"

"In about two minutes. Impatient thing aren't you? I never remember you being like that before."

"I'm only impatient when it comes to you. I think I waited long enough. Don't you think?"

"Fair enough." I chuckled at her blunt assumption, thinking to myself that I had waited just as long for her. "Okay, are you ready?" I walked up behind her and carefully untied the scarf. She gasped when she saw where we were, placing her hand on her mouth.

"The Zoo? But it's closed for the day? How did you manage this?"

"Sometimes being who I am has it's advantages." I shrugged.

-October 2002-

I paced my room like a caged tiger as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. "Shit, why isn't she picking up?" I yelled to myself before hanging up and throwing the phone on my bed. I walked over to my computer and logged into my e-mail. The message box came up with no new messages. Figured, I never got mail from anyone. I really needed to talk to her, I dialed her number again. This time her mom picked up on the second ring. "Hi Mrs. Nelson, it's Sidney. Is Kel home?"

"Hi Sidney! How is Minnesota treating you? We sure miss having you around here. We actually have food in our fridge now."

"It's really good, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that. Let me grab Kelly for you."

"Thanks." I could hear her put the phone down and holler for her daughter. A minute later there was the crackling of the phone being picked up and I was relieved when I finally heard her voice.

"Hey Sid, what's up?"

"Where have you been? I've tried to call you four times in last hour." I sounded like an over protective boyfriend or something. I shook my head at the thought."

"If you must know, Sidney Crosby, I was at practice. Why do you care anyways?"

"Um, I don't." I tried not to sound serious. "I was just excited; I wanted to tell you I made the varsity team! Only two Sophomores made it. Me and this other guy named Jack. He plays defense he's good. Really good. So it will be nice to practice against him, although, it isn't the same as practicing against you."

"I'm flattered Sid, and I'm happy you made the team! I'm sure this Jack guy will be a lot better defender than me, so you're going to have your work cut out for you. Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Nope. Only you. I'll call them later." She giggled on the other end of the line at my answer. I couldn't remember a time when her laugh didn't make me smile.  
-

We were greeted at the gate by a staff member. "Good evening Mr. Crosby. We are delighted that you are able to join us tonight. My name is Melissa and I'll be showing you around." She held her hand out to me and then to Kelly before opening the gate and letting us inside. "So, is there anything in particular that you'd like to see?"

I looked over at Kelly who was wide eyed, I knew where she would want to go first, but before I could say anything she blurted out. "The tigers! Can we go see the tigers?"

Melissa smiled at us. "Yes of course." She turned and lead us to the tiger enclosure, taking us around back and opening the door.

"Wait. What are you doing? We're not actually going in there are we?" Kelly asked wearily as I placed my arm on the small of her back.

"Yes of course, this is part of the arrangement we made with Mr. Crosby. It's just about dinner time for them. Would you like to help us feed them?"

She just stood there, in complete awe. She didn't answer her, she just nodded her head as she quietly followed her inside. The trainer brought over the cubs first and I stood back and watched as I fell more in love with her by the minute. Watching her play with the baby tigers, laughing as she fed them a bottle and snuggling with them made me feel things I had never felt before. "Hey Sid, can you take my picture with these guys? They're so cute!" She was nearly squealing with delight as I took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a few pictures. "Come and play with us." She looked up and smiled at me when one of the cub licked her face. How could I say no to that? I joined her on the ground and started laughing when one of the cubs started batting at my hands. I asked Melissa if she could take a picture of both us with the tigers and I snuggled up close to her and tried to get my cub to look at the camera.

"Okay guys, playtime is over." The trainer came up and scooped the cubs away from us. "Mom and dad want to eat now." He came back with a bucket full of raw meat walked effortlessly out into the Tiger den and dispursed the food. Me and Kelly stood behind the window and watched in amazment as the tigers didn't even flinch at having a human in their den.

After our time with the tigers we moved onto the elephants and finished with the hippo. She never let go of my hand, except when she insisted on racing me to the playground so we could ride the swings like we used to.

We said good-bye to Melissa and thanked her for showing us around before heading back to the car. "Thank you. I can't believe you would do all this for me." She whispered. I smiled back at her before opening her door and bringing her body to mine and pressing my hand into her lower back.

"I would do anything for you. Including what I have planned next." She blinked at me with and gave me a blank stare.

"There's more? I'm not sure anything can top that."

"You'll see."

She climbed into the car and I closed the door for her and skipped gingerly around to the driver's side. I was going to make sure this was a night she would never forget.


End file.
